CHROME Academy
by MonkeyLover422
Summary: All great agents went to a spy school of some kind. CHROME agents like Finn and Holley? The best spy school in Europe is CHROME Academy. What if Finn, Leland, Siddeley, Holley, and Harry:OC: all went there together? Rated T for language. Humanized. Filley. Based somewhat off of MereMcQueen314's story "Prom Week".
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! I'm adding another story to my long list of stories I'm currently working on! I am so busy…O.o**

**MereMcQueen314 has started a new story; Prom Week. With her permission, I am going to make a version of that story with Finn and Holley! :)**

**So, basically, Finn, Holley, Leland, and Siddeley, are all the same age, and are attending C.H.R.O.M.E. High School together. Their personalities are those of Raindrops, so, Siddeley's a dork… :) And another thing in common with Raindrops, it's humanized. Ta da!**

**And I'm just gonna make up a last name for Siddeley…I'm not sure he has one…Poor Sid.**

**Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 1

*Riiiiiiiiiing*

"Yes! The weekend!"

Holley and Harry Shiftwell walked through the halls of C.H.R.O.M.E. high school.

"You know, you should really should spend some of weekend studying…" Holley told her twin brother.

"Aw, come on, Holley. I can do that after school. You know, after my homework is done…"

Holley and Harry both had emerald green eyes, and red-brown hair.

Holley sighed. Soon they came to the hallway that leads towards the boy's dorm rooms. Since C.H.R.O.M.E. high school was not only a school, but a spy training academy, the students just stayed here. It was also kind of in the middle of nowhere…It would take a long time to get to school and back home.

"See you at dinner, Harry."

"Bye." Harry said, and walked off down the hall.

Holley continued walking towards her locker alone. All she had for homework for the weekend was history and math(and of course, practice using a grappling hook…), so she went to put everything else away. Almost to her locker, she tripped over something, causing her to fall and her books to fly everywhere.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" said a boy with black hair and brown eyes. He picked up Holley's books, binders, and various papers, then held out his hand to help Holley up.

"Thanks…"

"It was my fault…Sorry about that…"

"You look familiar…"

"Probably because I'm in some of your classes."

"Which ones?"

"Um…let's see…math…history…Gym…"

"Oh yeah…I apologize, what was your name, again?"

"Oh, Siddeley. You're Holley, right?"

"Yeah. Well, I better go put my things in my locker…Maybe we'll see each other at dinner…"

"Yeah. See you."

"Bye."

After putting her things in her locker, Holley went to her dorm room. Her friends/roommates were already there.

"Hey, Holley! What took you so long?" asked her friend Jessica. Jessica had red hair and light green eyes.

"I ran into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" asked her other friend Mary. Mary had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Nerd trouble?" asked her third roommate, Katie. Katie has black hair and blue eyes.

"Not exactly. Sid isn't a nerd, and I just tripped over some of his things. He helped me up and picked up my books."

"Sid?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, Siddeley Wright."

Her friends gasped. "Doesn't he hang out with Finn McMissile?" Mary asked.

"Finn McMissile…" Holley's friends dreamily sighed. Holley rolled her eyes.

"You are so lucky that he's in four of your classes! FOUR!" Jessica exclaimed.

"He's not in any of my classes…besides gym…" Mary sighed.

"He's in my gym class, and my math class." Katie said.

"Lucky…"

"Not as lucky as Holley. I just have him in Gym…" Jessica said.

"Hey, at least we can watch him in gym. He's so awesome…"

All the girls(except Holley) sighed dreamily again.

"He's going to be such a good spy…"

"Yeah, and all of you are going to be horrible because you're more focused on him than your own work." Holley told them.

"Can you blame us? He's so…" Jessica started.

"Dreamy…" Katie said.

"Strong…" Mary said.

"I just get lost in his eyes…" Jessica said.

"And I'm sick of hearing about him!" Holley told her friends. She looked at the clock on the wall. "Come on. It's time for dinner."

…

"Hey, Holley. Your friends still ogling over Finn McMissile?"

"To the point that I'm sick of hearing his name…"

"Poor you. Come on, it's pizza night."

"Pizza night? Since when does the school serve pizza?"

"Since now. Come on! Me need my pizza!"

"You mean 'you'…" Holley corrected as Harry pulled her by the hand to the food counter.

Meanwhile, Finn and Siddeley were sitting at their round lunch table.

"Since when does the school provide pizza, anyway?" Finn wondered aloud.

"Who cares? It's good!" Siddeley said, stuffing his mouth.

Their friend, Leland Turbo, walked over with a couple slices of pizza.

"Hey, Finn. Siddeley."

"Hello, Leland."

"Wewo, Wewand!" Siddeley, who's mouth was full of food, said.

Leland sat down next to Finn.

"Hey, Finn. Those girls are starring at you again…" Leland said, looking over at the table where Holley, Jessica, Mary, Katie, Harry, and Harry's friend John, were sitting.

"Yeah, well…" Finn said.

"Every girl stares at Finn. It's the natural order of things. They stare at you, too, Leland." Siddeley said.

"Why?" Leland asked.

"Duh! You hang out with Finn McMissile!" Siddeley told him.

"Well, so do you." Leland said.

"And I'm noticed for it."

"That's not the only reason you're friends with me, is it?" Finn asked sarcastically.

"Of course not. We've been friends since preschool!"

"Kindergarten."

"Whatever."

…

"Would you stop staring at him already!?"

"No way." Katie said.

Jessica sighed. "Oh, I could just stare at him all day…"

"Which is exactly what you've been doing…" Holley said, irritated.

"Well, can you blame us? He's so hot…" Mary said.

"Oh, shut up." Harry told her.

…

"Actually, not every girl goggles over Finn…" Leland said after a while.

"You mean Holley Shiftwell?" Siddeley asked.

"Yeah. She's in most of Finn's classes, though never pays him any attention." Leland said.

"I think she's playing hard to get." Siddeley joked.

"And I think it's working…" Leland whispered to Siddeley, motioning towards Finn, who was looking over at Holley's table.

"Hey, Finn? Who are you looking at?"

Finn looked back at his plate. "No one."

Leland raised an eyebrow.

"He likes one of those girls…" Siddeley teased.

"No, I was…looking at them because…See you back at the dorm." Finn said, then stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

…

"I think I'll go back to the room. See you all later. Harry, see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night, Hol."

Holley walked out of the cafeteria. Once she was walking through the hallways, she saw that Finn was walking through the halls not far from her. She hid behind the nearest row of lockers as he turned around. She didn't want him to think she was following him…

To Holley's horror, he started walking back. She quickly came up with a plan. She came out from behind the lockers pretending to have just turned the corner.

She stopped walking as soon as she came out, however. She was face to face with Finn McMissile. She gasped in surprise. Finn quietly gasped, too.

"Sorry…"

"No, it was my fault. So…your name's…Holley, right?"

Holley was surprised Finn knew her name. "…Yeah. How'd you know?"

Let's see, you're the only girl that doesn't stare at me all day... Finn thought. "Uh…Siddeley mentioned you helping him with his history homework…or something…"

"Oh. Well, I'd better get to my room…"

"Yeah…"

"Bye." Holley said walking away. Despite how she acted, Holley did have a crush on Finn. She just thought it would be ridiculous to stare at him dreamily, or let anyone know she liked him, for that matter…

Finn also liked Holley. He would never let anyone know, of course, but why wouldn't anyone like Holley? She was a straight A student, she was beautiful, athletic…very well-rounded in everything, actually…

Finn sighed and leaned against the lockers. "She's so beautiful I can't even talk to her…" he said to himself, then put his head in his hands.

Little did he know, Holley was spying on him from around the corner. She blushed at what he said. She turned and ran down the hallway to her dorm room.

**So far, so good…I think…I enjoyed writing this… *Grins evilly***

**Review if ya wanna. (But of course you wanna, this is one of MY stories! Just kidding. :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I've gotta say, this story is the most fun to write out of the…five stories I'm writing right now? Is it really that much? Wow, I'm busy…I've got Raindrops, What Would Happen, Dream Stories, Apology Gone Wrong, and this. *Whistles* Oh, and I'm working on a cover for this story…No idea when I'll finish, though…**

**New character in this chapter! Anyone guess who it is? Hint: He's the fourth person in Finn, Leland, and Siddeley's dorm room.**

**And I'm just going to point out to everyone, that I apologize if my description of their high school is, well, bad. I'm in 7****th**** grade, I don't know what high school is like…I don't even know what a real middle school is like! I go to a private catholic school, and when I moved up to 6****th**** grade, all I did was go upstairs…So I'm using my knowledge from various books and movies…**

**And I realize this is kinda a filler chapter….kinda. Not really. Kinda. Wow, I'm saying kinda a lot…**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Mere: Yay! I update more often, then! Aw, hope you feel better…**

**AmyArt13: :)**

**Donthaveanacount(Guest): Naw, that made perfect sense. :) **

Chapter 2

Holley ran inside her dorm room, slammed the door, and leaned back against it.

"_He thinks I'm beautiful?" _She whispered in disbelief.

…

"Hey, Finn? What's the matter? You seem so…"

"I'm fine, Leland."

Finn, Leland, and Siddeley were in their dorm room.

"You _have _been seeming down lately…" Siddeley pointed out.

"I'm fine."

Siddeley walked over to Finn and snatched the book Finn was reading.

"Hey!"

"Tell us what's bugging you."

"It's none of your business. Now return my book."

"Not until you tell us, Finn." Leland told him.

Finn sighed. "I assure you, it's nothing."

"Finn, we are currently attending a high school specially made for spies. You think we don't know you're lying?" Leland asked.

"Alright, something _is _bothering me, not that it's any of your concern…"

"Hey, we're your friends. You can tell us anything."

"Wait a minute… Finn McMissile isn't having girl problems, is he?" Siddeley teased.

"What? No! Of course not…"

Siddeley and Leland looked at each other.

"Yup."

"Oh, yeah. Girl problems."

Finn sighed. "May I have my book back now?"

"Not until you tell us who it is."

"Who what is?"

Siddeley and Leland looked at him with disapproving looks. Leland narrowed his eyes in thought.

"…It's Holley Shiftwell, isn't it?"

"Leland, give me back my book!"

"It's her." Leland told Siddeley.

The door to the room opened, and in walked Tomber.

"Tomber! Where were you! You missed dinner!"

"That doesn't matter…"

"Were you working with those car part smugglers again?" Siddeley asked.

"You're going to get expelled if they catch you, you know…" Leland told him.

"Not if I get caught…"

"You really should stop, Tomber. You wouldn't want to end up like that German chap who got expelled a few years ago, do you?" Finn said.

"What was his name again? Zündapp?" Leland said.

"I think so. Now, back to business. It's Holley Shiftwell, isn't it?" Siddeley asked.

"Holley Shiftwell? Isn't she that really hot girl that doesn't drool over Finn all day?" Tomber asked.

"Yep."

Finn snatched his book back. "Ha!" Finn said, then sat down on his bed.

…

"Hey, Holley? What's the matter?" Katie asked.

"Hm? Oh…nothing…"

"Well, it's got to be _something…_" Mary said with her British accent similar to Holley's. Katie's accent was American.

Jessica gasped. "You like someone, don't you?"

"What would give you that impression?"

"Katie and I didn't get enrolled here because of some random reason, you know…" said Jessica. She and Katie were actually sisters. "We _notice _things."

"I don't like anyone."

"She's lying." Mary stated.

"So who is it?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe she's just been denying that she likes Finn McMissile all along." Katie teased.

"Ha ha! Oh, that's a good one! Like she actually…wait…" Jessica started to say but stopped when she saw a change in Holley's expression.

"Oh my God…she has!" Mary said.

"I have not!" Holley defended.

"We'll see…"

…

Soon, it was Monday, and Holley was getting her things out of her locker.

"Hey, Holley!"

Holley turned to see Harry walking towards her.

"Good morning, Harry. Where were you at breakfast?"

"Uh…homework…"

Holley sighed. "I told you to do it sooner! Why don't you ever listen…?"

"Well, I got it done, didn't I?"

"Sometimes it's so hard to believe we're twins…" Holley said closing her locker.

"Yeah, well…hey, what class do you have first?"

"Math."

*Riiiiiiiiiing*

"Speaking of which…" Holley said, walking off.

…

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," Said the school's math teacher, Mr. Thamer. "We are getting new assigned seats today. Everyone, take your things and stand at the back of the room."

Everyone did what they were told.

"Katie…why don't you sit right there. Matthew? There. Henry, there. Siddeley…why don't you sit right there?" He said. He continued directing students where to sit. Soon, there were only three seats left. Two next to each other in the front row, and one in the third row.

"Holley…I know you requested to sit in the front…so did you, Finn…Why don't you two take the last seats in the front row?"

Both Finn and Holley stopped breathing for a second. They were going to sit next to each other!? As Holley walked to the front of the room, she saw Katie glaring at her.

The seats were arranged in groups of two, and there were six seats in each row. The tables were arranged three by five.

Finn and Holley sat at the middle table in the front row.

"Alright. Let's begin today's lesson.

**Two minutes later…**

Finn tried to concentrate, he really did. But Holley was so close to him, he could smell her strawberry-scented hair.

When the bell finally rang, Finn couldn't have been more relieved. Holley felt the exact same way. Holley prepared to go to Language Arts.

Finn went to French class.

…

In French class, Finn sat next to Leland.

"Bonjour, étudiants." Said Mr. Occupé."

"Bonjour, Monsieur Occupé." The students said in unison.

"Hey, Finn, what's the matter?"

"…I'll tell you later…"

…

In gym that day, there was an obstacle course set up. One with flying knives…

As Finn and Leland ran and jumped over the barriers, Leland asked, "So, is it later, now?"

As they ducked and rolled under the first wave of flying knives, Finn replied, "I suppose…"

"Alright, then. What eating you?"

Finn shot his grappling hook over the big gorge in the course. "Not sure I should tell you…"

"Oh, come on, Fi-KNIVES!" They directed their attention back to the course. They had just missed the second wave of knives.

"Come on, Finn. You can tell me anything." Leland reassured as they climbed the ropes after the knives that led to the platform with the finish.

Before the finish, there were more knives. They dodged them with ease, and completed the course.

"Why does Mr. Sugartae have us dodge knives, anyway?"

Finn wasn't listening. He was watching Holley dodge through the obstacle course. She did flips and cartwheels to dodge the waves of knives. She climbed the ropes with ease.

Finn sighed while smiling towards Holley. Leland noticed.

"Oh my…you really _do _like her…Don't you?"

Finn grabbed Leland's collar. "Alright, alright, yes! But you have to help me! I'm losing it!"

"Well, of course you are. Every single girl in the school falls head over heels for you, and you happen to like the only one that doesn't!"

"What am I going to do…?" Finn said, letting go of Leland and directing his gaze back to Holley.

"Katie, pay attention!" Holley yelled to her friend who was watching Finn instead of the third wave of knives-that she happened to be walking into.

Katie barely dodged them, and finished unscathed. However, in the process of doing so, she shoved Holley, allowing one of the knives to graze her left arm.

Holley winced and clutched the cut.

"Oh, God…Holley, I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

Holley just glared at her.

"Shiftwell!" Mr. Sugartae called. Holey walked over. "Let me see."

Holley took her now scarlet hand away from her arm. The gym teacher winced.

"That's going to need a visit to the doctor's office…Let's see, who's done with the course that can help you?" He said, looking around the gym. "Hm…McMissile! Get over here!"

_WHAT!? NO NO NO! HE CAN'T WALK ME DOWN!  
WHAT!? NO NO NO! I CAN'T WALK HER DOWN!_

Finn walked over.

"McMissile, walk Shiftwell down to the doctor's office."

"Y-yes, Sir."

Since the gym and office were on different ends of the school, Finn and Holley had a long way to go.

They walked in silence for most of the way. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Finn spoke up.

"That was very kind of you, by the way…"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Looking out for your friend like that…"

"Yeah, well, she has a tendency to watch you instead of what she's doing…"

Finn blushed. Holley wasn't watching, though.

"So I'm a hazard when girls are dodging flying knives?" Finn joked.

Holley laughed. "That's right."

"Except you, of course…"

Holley stopped walking, and Finn realized what he said. Finn came to a stop, too.

"…W-what?"

"I-I meant…You're a good student, because you focus on your work…"

They began walking again.

"Oh. Okay."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the doctor's office, Finn turned to leave, but the school doctor, Dr. Bonley, stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Mr. McMissile," she said. "I'm going to have you escort Holley back to her dorm room, afterwards…" she said, cleaning Holley's cut.

Dr. Bonley winced. "Yep…that's going to need stiches…I keep telling Peter to give his students something _other _than knives to dodge…"

Holley winced. "I hate stiches…"

"So do I…Mr. McMissile, why don't you have a seat right there?"

Finn nodded and sat down. Unsure of what to do while waiting, he began twiddling his thumbs, and other fingers.

Holley took in a sharp breath and winced when Dr. Bonley began sewing up her arm.

After a few minutes, she was done, and was bandaging up Holley's arm.

"Alright, dear. You're all set."

"Thank you, Dr. Bonley."

Finn stood up.

"Now, dear, you might be a bit dizzy for a while…"

"Alright."

Finn and Holley walked in the direction of the girl's dorm rooms.

_Blimey, she wasn't kidding about being dizzy…_ Thought Holley as she began to stumble a little.

Finn grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling. They both blushed and looked away from each other.

After what felt like hours, they reached Holley dorm room.

"Mr. Sugartae will probably have someone bring your things…"

"Thanks."

"No trouble…" Finn said as he walked away.

_Blimey, I made a fool of myself…_

…

Around lunch time, Holley decided she would go down to the cafeteria.

Once there, a voice called her name.

"Holley!"

Holley turned. "Hi, Harry."

"I heard what happened in gym! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good. Now, come on! You won't believe what they're serving for lunch!"

Holley sighed and followed her brother.

…

"So, Siddeley, you'll never guess what Finn told me during gym…"

"Leland!" Finn said.

"What? As long as he keeps his mouth shut…"

"Exactly. He won't…"

"Alright, you chaps are killing me! Tell me what happened!"

"Alright, but I will duct tape your mouth shut if I have to…"

**And then Siddeley breaks into the office, hacks into the intercom, and announces to the whole school what he just heard. O_O Just kidding…Review if you want to…Oh, and anyone got any ideas for me? **

**Now if you'll excuse me, I'm watching Cars 2 on my laptop while typing this…I watched it three times in a row yesterday, and now I watch it again this morning! Alright, I suppose my obsession with Cars 2 is a **_**little **_**unhealthy…I'm a 13 year old girl with a little plush toy of Finn McMissile that I use as a teddy bear, for crying out loud! Actually, I guess it would be more of a teddy car…Whatever…Back to watching my favorite movie!**

**Oh, wait, I did research on Cars 2, cause I was bored, and I found out information that freaked me out. First of all, Siddeley and Leland are voiced by the same person(Jason Isaacs). Second, Jason Isaacs is Lucius Malfoy! O_O Thirdly, Sir Axlerod is Reepicheep in Prince Caspian! O_O**

**Oh and Owen Wilson is the polar bear gym teacher in Fantastic Mr. Fox, but I didn't need to do research to know that…**

**And Finn is Juliet's father in Gnomeo and Juliet! O_O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long to update this…I had an ABSOLUTLEY INSANE Girl Scout meeting today…Seriously. And what made it even worse was that I laughed so hard I fell out of my cahir multiple times…If anyone's wondering why I laughed so hard, let's just say this is the time of the month that I REALLY need chocolate…-_-**

**Thank you to those who reviewed. I'm so glad I got so many! (3 **

**MimiMcAwesome: And in their case, fate is cruel. :) lol**

**AmyArt13: Aren't the plush toys of the characters so cute? :)**

**MereMcQueen314: :D**

**baby inuyasha13: Thanks…I think… **

Chapter 3! :)

"I can't believe it! We were right!" Siddeley exclaimed, high fiving Leland.

"Alright alright, now keep your mouth shut!"

"Oh don't worry, Finn…HEY EVERYONE! FINN-" Siddeley was cut off by a strip of duct tape over his mouth.

"I tried to warn you…"

…

"Hey, Holley?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know sometimes it doesn't seem like it…but I _can _keep a secret if you want to tell me what's bothering you…"

Holley sighed. "Alright, you have to swear to secrecy…"

"Cross my heart."

"...Remember how I said I don't like Finn McMissile?"

"oh…MY…**GOD**!"

"Jessie! Quiet!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself…"

"Well, what do I do?"

Jessica smirked. "Isn't it obvious? We go to a school for spies, for crying out loud…"

"We spy on them?"

"Bingo."

…

Jessica and Holley climbed through the air vents.

"This is horrible…" Holley whispered. She looked down at the vents she passed. Jessica did, as well.

"We can see everyone's dorm room from in here!"

"Yeah, we should've thought of this idea sooner!" Jessica joked.

"I'm serious, Jess. This feels wrong. And what if we get caught?"

"Will you relax? I've been planning this route since freshman year…"

Holley sighed.

"There he is!" Jessica whispered. The two girls stopped.

Finn was alone in his dorm room, lying on his bed, starring up at the ceiling.

"He's so hot…"

"Shut up!"

Suddenly, there was a yell of pain that came from the bathroom , and the bathroom door slammed open.

"You HAD to duct tape my mouth, didn't you!?" exclaimed Siddeley.

"I tried to warn you, Sid. I was being serious…"

"Meh…Hey, when is our Social Studies project due?"

"Monday."

"And what day is it today?"

"Seriously, Sid? Wednesday."

"Thanks…So who do you have to research for class?"

"...You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Really, man, tell me."

"…James Bond."

"Seriously? He's a fictional character! I have to research a real spy! Who does Leland have?"

"Indiana Jones."

"What was Mr. Quernur thinking!? He's not even a secret agent! Much less a real person…"

"I don't know what goes on in the head of a seventy-year-old Social Studies teacher…"

Siddeley sat down. "That's what they should be teaching us, not spies from the past…So…about your 'problem'…"

"Drop it, Sid."

"Oh, come on…"

"What more do you need to know?"

"Isn't it obvious? If you're going to do anything!"

"What, are you bonkers?"

"Some may say…"

"I say."

"You see? Well, are you?"

"Sid, she's the only girl in the school that _doesn't _like me…"

"She probably does…You do realize that, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…she's probably just smart enough not to drool over you. She's smart enough to keep her crushed _secret._"

"Well, she _is_ very intelligent…"

"Hey, Finn?"

"Yes?"

"What would happen if you were a car?"

"WHAT!?"

"Random thought."

Finn just stared at him. Jessica nudges Holley and motioned for them to leave.

…

"So…"

"So, what?"

"He likes you." Jessica said, smiling.

Holley laughed. "You aren't jealous?"

"Maybe a little…" She joked.

**I know, short chapter…But I've been kinda busy today…Special thanks to MimiMcAwesome who provided me with an awesome(hey, McAwesome, and awesome! Tha's funny right der…) idea that will probably be included in the next chapter! If not, the chapter after that. :) Reviews would be appreciated! :D Oh, and the cover picture should be up within the next couple of days! I'm done with it, I'm just too lazy to put it on the computer right now... :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**IOWA TESTING IS OVER! =D WHOOOO HOOOO! I AM HAPPY! I am happy because eno more Iowa tests, EVER, no Iowa test in 8****th**** grade! But I also happy because I get to cantor the psalm tomorrow at school mass! :D With a partner, but still. :D So happy, that I have decided to share my happiness and make today…UPDATE DAY! :D Byt the end of today, I hope to have updated the following;**

**CHROME Academy(done. :)), Experience(Done, too! :D), Raindrops, Lead Me Home, and possibly What Would Happen. :) ML422 is BUSY! :D**

**I hope this chapter is okay, I'm running out of ideas for my stories…Btw, who likes the picture for this story? :) It's supposed to be of Holley and Harry. Well…Harry's legs, anyway…O.o**

**And I'm pretty sure Tomber doesn't have a last name, so…I just made up one for him. Wasn't that hard…I mean, "Tomber" is just French for "to fall"…Really, I googled it, and used google translator…The last name I used for him means "to tumble over." Lol :)**

**I 3 reviews!**

**Mere: This chapter will be even more…interesting… :) Seriously, you're either going to laugh really hard or be really shocked…O_o **

**Baby inuyasha13: :) **

**AmyArt13: Aww…Poor you. :( And I can't tell you how many times I've wished some dude had a crush on me…**

Chapter 4

Jessica was talking to Katie and Mary in their dorm room. Holley was in the bathroom.(if you must know, taking a shower…)

"She likes him! She told me herself!"

"Well, then I guess there's no use drooling over him anymore…" Katie said sadly.

"So we could either be selfish and do something to make him un-like her, or…" Mary said.

"…or be good friends and set them up." Jessica finished.

"I have a way to do both!" Katie exclaimed.

"Both?" Mary said.

"Both? What?" Jessica said.

"Eh…not really. But I have a plan…"

…

The three girl snuck around the school. It was dark out, the only light coming from the moon. The cold fall breeze made them shiver and pull their jackets tighter around them.

They rounded a corner. Mary sighed.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Look at how the moonlight reflects off his-"

"Quiet!" Katie hissed.

Finn was sitting under a tree, fiddling with some sort of spy gadget.

"Ready ninja disguises." Jessica said.

"Why are we dressing up as ninjas, again?" Mary asked.

"So in case he sees us, he won't recognize us…Duh…" Katie said.

"Oh." Mary waited a few seconds then said, "Why are we kidnaping him, again?"

Both Jessica and Katie face palmed.

"Let's just go…"

…

The next morning, Finn was nowhere to be found.

"Finn? Fi-inn! FINN! Where is he?"

"I don't know, Sid…Blimey, where did he sneak off to?"

"Finn! Come 'ere Finnie-Finnie-Finnie…"

Leland looked at Siddeley strangely. "Uh…he is not a dog!"

"So?"

Leland sighed. "Maybe we should tell someone…"

"Let's just go get some breakfast. Maybe he'll turn up…"

…

By lunch Finn still didn't turn up.

"Where could he be?" Leland wondered aloud.

"Maybe Holley has something to do with it…" Siddeley joked.

"Tomber? You have any ideas?" Leland asked.

"Nope. Perhaps he's hiding somewhere flirting…"

Both Leland and Siddeley raised an eyebrow.

"It could happen." Tomber said.

"With Finn? Uh uh." Siddeley said.

Just then, the intercom crackled on.

"_Would Tomber Culbuter please come down to the school office? Thank you._"

Tomber looked from the speaker on the wall to Siddeley and Leland.

"We tried to warn you…" Leland said.

Tomber got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

…

That night, Leland and Siddeley were pacing their dorm, worried about Finn.

Tomber stormed in, dropped to the ground next to his bed, reached under it, and pulled out a suitcase.

"Tomber?"

"I was expelled." Tomber said through clenched teeth.

"I'm guessing this isn't the best time to say 'I told you so'?" Siddeley asked.

Tomber looked up to give him a death stare.

Leland sighed. "I'm going to go look for Finn." He said standing up and walking towards the door.

"I'll go with you." Siddeley said, standing up, too.

"I'm staying here!" Tomber said, sitting down.

…

**Holley's POV**

I was confused. Was Finn sick today? Unlikely. I decided to go see Siddeley about it.

I got to their dorm just as Leland and Siddeley stepped out.

"Holley!"

"Hi, Sid. Uh…this sounds a bit…stalkerish…but I was wondering if Finn was sick, or something…He doesn't usually miss class…" I said. Now normally a statement like that would freak someone out, but when you go to a school for spies, it's normal to be super observant.

"Actually, he...We don't know." Siddeley said.

"You don't know? Where is he?"

"We don't know! He's missing!" Leland said.

"We were just going to go look for him…Maybe he fell asleep in a tree, or something…"

Leland and I stared at Siddeley blankly.

"Has he ever told you he fell out of a tree when he was four?" Leland asked me.

"And landed on his head?" I asked.

"Yep." Leland said.

"My brother fell down a window well…On his head." That was true; Harry _did _fall down a window well and land on his head when he was one…

"Hm…Hey! Why don't you go get him, and we'll split into two groups." Leland suggested.

"Great idea." I said, pulling out my phone.

It rung two times. Three. Four. _Lazy Harry…_Five…

"_Hello?"_

"Harry? Meet me at the back doors of the school."

"_Why?"_

"Just do it."

…

"And I'm going to help you, _why?_"

"Because, if my source is correct, which it probably is…you're going to be our new roommate. The three people you currently share a room with are dropping out, and our fourth roommate was just expelled." Siddeley informed him.

"…Really? I'm going to share a room with you guys?"

"Yep." Leland said.

"Alright, so…Alright…Where should we start looking?"

"We've decided to split into groups of two." Leland explained.

"Hey, Harry, why don't you come with me? Bonding time!" Siddeley said. Leland rolled his eyes, and walked over to me.

"Okay."

"I have a feeling those two are going to get along very well…" I said to Leland, who replied,

"Oh, yeah…"

"Alright, Harry and I will search the east side of the school, and the eastern outside property. You two take the west."

"Alright." Leland said. He took my arm, and led me down the hall.

**The end! Seriously kidding. :) Two things off the checklist. :) I've got a lot of work to do… -_-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! Chapter five! (3 Now you get to find out where Finn went! :D Actually, I think he's dead…:/ No, I'm kidding! But when they find him, he's going to be dying of starvation…:(**

**Wanna know a scary coincidence? As I type this, I'm listening to ****Forgiveness**** by Matthew West…O.o**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! They really lift my spirits! :D**

**Mere: I just HAD to make Sid do something random like that. :) And maybe next time he'll say, "Yur Purty." Then you have to say in a British accent, "Yes, alright, thank you." Jk! :) **

**`MimiMcAwesome: That's exactly what she was thinking. XD**

**Lunan95: He was captured by ninjas. XD**

Chapter 5

Leland and Holley walked through the school hallways stopping every so often to look inside classrooms and janitor closets.

"Where could he be…?"

"It's not like he was kidnapped by ninjas, or anything…Where is he?"

Leland stopped walking. "Wait…what?"

Holley shrugged. "Just…random thing to say…Trying to lift the spirits of the mission…"

"The mission?"

"…Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did. Don't worry about it. Perhaps it'd be good practice to treat this as a mission. Might prepare us for out next "field trip"…"

At CHROME Academy, field trips were NOT trips to the museum or zoo…It's taking your classes _outside_.

Soon they had looked everywhere in their section of the school.

"Let's look outside." Leland said.

They began to look outside. When they reached the small forest…

"What's that?" Leland said, walking over to a tree. He picked up a book at its base.

"This is the book Finn is reading…"

Holley reached into her pocket for her purple phone. She flipped it open, and pushed the speed dial button.

…

Harry's phone was ringing.

"What the heck is that?" Siddeley asked.

"My phone…" Harry said, digging in his pocket for it.

"Your ring tone is…"

Harry flipped his dark blue phone open. Over his background picture(him and Holley about 15 years old at a baseball game) it read **Holley **and an icon of a phone.

He flipped it open. "Hello?"

"_Harry, you and Sid should come down here_."

"Alright."

"Wait! Uh, can I ask her something?"

"Uh, sure…"

Harry handed the phone to Siddeley. "Why is Harry's ringtone the Harry Potter music?"

"Because it sounds cool!" Harry said, snatched the phone from Siddeley, and hung up.

"Nice background picture."

"Thanks…"

…

"Alright, I think Finn was last here. His book is here…He wouldn't just leave his things out here…"

"Maybe he _was _kidnapped by ninjas…" Holley said.

"At this point, you may be right…"

Holley flipped open her phone to see the time. Above her background picture(13 year old her and Harry standing back-to-back in their matching spy Halloween costumes) it read 9:27. She sighed.

"It's getting late…"

"Hey, Leland? Have you tried calling him?"

"No, have you?"

"No, but he's bound to have his phone on him."

"Yeah, I'll try to call him." Leland said, flipping open his red phone.

"Why do you like red so much?" Siddeley asked him.

"Why do you like silver and black so much?"

It rung twice. Three times. Four. Five. Leland hung up.

"I'll try and text him."

"How is texting different than calling in this instance?"

Siddeley ignored him. He typed his text, hit send, and put his phone away.

…

**Finn's POV**

My phone rang on the floor next to me. The caller ID said **Leland**.

If only I could answer it! But my arms were tied behind my back…I hope Leland or Sid find me…It'd be humiliating for someone else to find me…

A minute later, I received a text from Siddeley.

**Siddeley**

_Where r u? We been looking 4 u ALL DAY! Holley says u might b kidnapped by ninjas…_

Holley!? Holley was helping Leland and Sid look for me!? Nononononononononono…

…

**No Particular POV**

"Oh, ohohohoh! I got a text back from him!" Siddeley exclaimed.

**Finn**

_O apilofize gor rhe dpekking mustaked, U'm typinf this wuth ny fppt. Thid spunda syrange, byt Hpkkey id rifht…_

"Uh…Finn was captured by ninjas…"

"WHAT!?" Everyone said.

"Give me that!" Leland exclaimed, snatching the silver phone out of Siddeley's hands.

"I…apologize? For…the…spelling…mistakes…I'm...typing? This…with…my foot. This…sounds...strange? But…Holley…is right. Right about what?"

"I sent him a text that said we were looking for him, ad that Holley said he might have been kidnapped by ninjas…"

"So…What?" Harry said.

"Text him back and ask him where he is." Holley suggested.

_Where r u?_

After a few minutes, they got a reply.

**Finn**

_Im a clodet of aome sory…_

"He says he's…in a closet of some sort?"

"Wait, there's another."

**Finn**

_Mt phpne's aboyt ro diw_

"Perfect…his phone's about to die…"

"Well, it's late…We should turn in for the night…"

…

In the morning, Holley got up, got dressed, and walked down to breakfast. She got a plate of waffles, and walked over to Finn, Leland, and Siddeley's table. Harry was sitting there, too.

"Any news?" She asked, setting down her tray.

"Finn's phone died around 9:40 last night. He tried to send us another text as a clue as to where he is, but he was unable to send the whole thing, so before his phone died, he sent what he had typed up. It read that he was at least on school property. But we have no idea where." Siddeley said.

"So we just have to check all the closets?"

"Well, that's what we concluded at first, but there are closets in every dorm, too…" Leland said glumly.

"Wonderful…" Holley said sarcastically.

Holley looked over at her table to see her friends gawking at her.

"Excuse me for a moment…" she said, got up, and walked over to her table.

"Holley! What are you _doing_!?" Mary demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It _looks _like you're sitting at Finn McMissile's table…Where is he, anyway?"

"…I'd tell you, but I don't want any rumors starting…" And with that, she walked away.

She sat back down with Harry, Leland, and Siddeley.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Search all the closets?"

Holley looked down at her plate glumly. Then an idea stuck her, causing her to sit up straight suddenly and drop her fork.

"I've got it!"

"Yes?"

"What is it?"

"I know of a secret route we can take through the air vents. You can see all of the dorms, and get in them, if you want."

"…Yeah…! Great idea, Holley!"

"So…what are we going to do? We can't just skip school…"

"Oh can't we?"

…

"I still can't believe you…" Holley started.

"Yeah, Leland has an evil side, sometimes." Siddeley joked.

The four of them were crawling through the air vents, stopping every so often to enter the dorm rooms.

So far, no luck. Though one closet had a shrine of Finn in it…

"Alright, let's try this one." Siddeley said, taking the cover off.

"Sid, that's my dorm. I think I'd know if he was in my closet." Holley said.

"Oh…right, of…of course…"

…

"Well, tomorrow's Saturday, so we don't have to make up stories to skip school. Tomorrow we search all the janitor closets." Leland said.

"Alright…"

Holley walked back to her dorm. Jessica, Katie, and Mary were at a party of some sort…

Holley stepped into her empty dorm, and sighed.

She opened her closet and nearly had a heart attack.

…

Leland's phone began ringing. He looked at the caller ID.

"Since when do I have Holley as one of my contacts?" He flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Leland...I found him."

**Cliffhanger! Poor Finn! He's probably so hungry! HE hasn't eaten in like, two days! Review if you please. :)**

**Oh, and remember in the last chapter when I put;**

"**I'm going to go look for Finn." Leland said standing up and walking towards the door. **

"**I'll go with you." Siddeley said, standing up, too.**

"**I'm staying here!" Tomber said, sitting down.**

**Cyber cookie goes to whoever can tell me what that's from! And extra special cyber thingy to whoever can tell me who says it! :D **

**Hint: This is how it really sounds;**

"**I'm going out to find them." *said standing up***

"**I'm going with you." *also said while standing up***

"**I'm staying here!" *said while sitting down and crossing arms***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, guess what? I'm a good metaphorical juggler! :D I've been working on my many stories while I also have the nuisance of school, and I checked my grades today, and saw that I have As in everything except math! :D I've got a B in math because I'm no good at it…:/ But other than that, I have As in everything! :D Thank you all for your supportive reviews to all my stories. :) And speaking of reviews…(Only 3? Really? Jk. I don't expect a lot.)**

**MimiMcAwesome: Cyber cookies for you! (::) :) And same here. :/ My friend and I quote**__**that way too much… And he is! Holley's gonna give him a muffin. :)**

**Mere: Lol. Me too, probably. :) **

**Mrs. McMissile: You get cyber cookie, too. But MimiMcAwesome got it first! (::) **

**Now who wants to know if Finn is dead or not? :) 'Cause I WILL kill him if I want to.**

Chapter 6

"Again, I am _so _sorry that my friends did this to you." Holley said for the third time.

"It's quite alri…Actually, it isn't, but you're not the one who should be apologizing…"

Finn sat on Holley's bed eating a muffin Holley had given him. They were waiting in awkward silence for Leland, Siddeley, and Harry to show up. As soon as Holley had untied Finn, she whipped out her phone, called Leland, and declared, "I found him."

Holley stood on the side of the room opposite from Finn with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She was leaning against the wall, trying to look _anywhere _but at Finn.

Soon there was a knock at the door. Holley ran to open it, and Siddeley rushed in.

"Finn!" he exclaimed, and then ran over to where Finn was sitting, plopped down next to him, and crushed him in a hug. He then held Finn's shoulders at arm's length. "You're alight!" his smile then faded and he turned his head to look at Holley. "Where'd you find him?" Finn continued eating his muffin.

"…Let's just say that I know my roommates are responsible for his disappearance."

Harry burst out laughing. "So… You found Finn in your closet!?" he yelled, and then continued laughing. Holley punched him, causing him to fall over.

"OW! BLOODY HELL! OH, GOD, MY FACE!

Harry sat up, revealing that his nose was bleeding. He also had a black eye. Holley rolled her eyes, and handed him a tissue.

Finn, Leland, and Siddeley stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Can I have an ice pack?" Harry asked, clutching his eye.

"No." Holley answered.

"Wonderful sister you are…"

"I know." Holley said, smirking, as she walked over to her fridge, took out an ice pack, and threw it to her brother. He caught it with no difficulty.

"Perfect throw." He commented, and then brought it to his eye.

"Thank you very much. Now," Holley said, turning to Finn, Leland, and Siddeley. "I assure you, my so called "friends," will receive chastisement from me, and will owe you an explanation."

_She's so responsible…_Finn thought, then mentally slapped himself. (He would have physically slapped himself, but with everybody watching him…)

"Where are your friends, anyway?" Leland asked.

"At some sort of party."

"Jackson's party?" Leland asked.

"That's the one." Holley said.

"Weren't you invited?" Siddeley asked.

"Of course I was." She answered. Everyone knew Holley was the heart-throb of every boy at CHROME Academy. "I didn't want to spend my night at some party where I would be flirted with by a bunch of morons… Also, I wanted to help find Finn. Weren't you invited?" she asked.

Leland nodded. "Of course we were. But, of course, we were preoccupied with finding Finn… And we never go to those parties anyway."

"Finn is right here…" Finn said. Holley bit back a giggle.

"Alright, we were preoccupied with finding _you. _Sound better?" Holley said.

"Much better." Finn said.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

Leland looked at his watch, and said, "Eight-fifteen."

"Don't we have that "field trip" tomorrow?" Siddeley asked.

They all smiled and nodded. At CHROME Academy, "field trips" weren't simply a visit to the museum or a historical monument close by. They were, first of all, chances to get away from the school in the middle of nowhere. But they were most importantly, "practice missions," if you will.

"The busses leave at eight tomorrow morning." Harry said.

"Is everyone going?" Holley asked. The trips were, after all, optional to attend. They all nodded.

"Would you like to travel around with us?" Leland asked Holley. Holley looked surprised, but replied with a smile, "Sure."

…

"Leland, _what on earth _were you thinking!?" Finn asked Leland as they walked back to their room.

Leland smirked at him. "I knew you would be upset…"

"We're just trying to help you, Finn." Siddeley teased him.

"Wait, I'm confused." Harry said. "Why don't you like Holley?"

Leland and Siddeley looked at Harry with amused faces.

"Wait… Oh, oh, I see." He said, starting to laugh. "It's not that you _don't _like her, it's that…" Harry didn't finish. He was laughing.

"Yes, yes, now shut up." Finn said, walking faster and ahead of his friends, so they wouldn't see his blush.

"Like Sid said, we're just trying to help you." Leland said.

"Even if I _did _appreciate that," Finn said coldly, then added in a softer voice, "We all know she doesn't like me."

Leland put his hand on Finn's shoulder. "We don't know that." He said in a reassuring tone.

"It's obvious, Le." Finn said sadly, and walked away from his friends.

Finn continued walking, while Leland, Siddeley, and Harry stood where Finn left them.

Harry smiled and turned to run back to Holley, but Siddeley grabbed him. Harry stopped and thought for a moment.

"Anyone notice Finn's been…sentimental lately?"

"Way more emotional than usual." Leland agreed.

Harry gasped. "Maybe he's really a girl, and he-er, she has her…"

Siddeley and Leland looked at him with horrified expressions.

Harry shrugged. "It was just an idea…"

"A completely _bonkers _one!"

"Alright. But are you sure-"

"Yes!" Leland and Siddeley both practically yelled.

…

As Finn walked through the halls, it dawned on him that he couldn't remember if he thanked Holley or not. He took a different hallway and turned around back to Holley's dorm.

Once there, he took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Holley opened the door. "Finn?"

"I… Remembered that I never apologized…to you, for…finding me…"

"You're welcome…"

"Listen, if there's ever anything I could do for you…"

"I appreciate that."

"Well… Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

When Holley closed the door, Finn sighed.

_That went so much more smoothly in my head! Well, I better get some rest… After all, the "field trip" is tomorrow…_He thought smiling.

**Tomorrow they go on "field trip"! Now I have to go on a little field trip… Washing cars today from 7:30 to 3:00… -_-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Field trip time! :DDD Thanks to those who reviewed. Reviews are always appreciated, even when gibberish is typed. :)**

**Mere: Lol, you slap yourself all the time? And, thanks… It was a real blast… :P And, yes, it is freezing here. Good thing I have an electric blanket…**

**MimiMcAwesome: Well, that would have been very bad, now wouldn't it have? Then I wouldn't be updating this right now… I live! :D**

**Mrs. McMissile: Nah, they're kinda equal… :)**

Chapter 7

Holley woke up around 5:00 that morning, the time she's always up. Katie, Jessica, and Mary liked to sleep in a bit more.

She sat up, pulled her covers off her, and felt the cold air against her bare feet. She shivered, and swung her legs off the bed, and stood up. She quietly walked over to the bathroom, careful not to wake her friends. She gently closed the door, and spun around to look in the mirror. Her heart almost stopped. _**Her hair was purple.**_

Holley slammed the bathroom door open, waking up all her friends.

"**What **did you **do!?**" she demanded.

Mary moaned and covered her face with her pillow. "Hol, it's too early…"

"Relax, Holley. It was a dare. Plus, it's not regular dye. It'll come out after a day." Katie told her.

"But I need it out now! The "field trip" is today!"

"So? We're not going, why are you?" Jessica asked.

"So, what's Finn and Leland going to say when-" she clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said.

"What?" Mary demanded, now sitting up.

"You're going with Finn!?" Katie nearly shrieked.

"No, I'm not! Leland invited me to go with him, Finn, Sid, and Harry."

"Well, you're going to have to go with purple hair. It's your favorite color, anyway…"

Holley growled and slammed the bathroom door closed. Jessica, Katie, and Mary heard the shower turn on.

"Oh, man… What will Finn say when he sees Holley's hair?" Mary asked, laughing.

…

After Holley got out of the shower, she had managed to wash most of the purple out of her hair. Well, kind of. It still had faint purple streaks in it. Less noticeable than having all of her hair purple, but still very noticeable.

She came out dressed in jeans and a purple T-shirt. She had pulled her hair back into a pony tail. At 6:30, she went down to breakfast.

…

**Holley's POV**

"Woah!" Harry exclaimed, doing a double take. "Bloody hell! What happened to your hair!?"

"Jessica, Katie, and Mary happened."

"Why?" Siddeley asked.

"They said it was a dare they received at the party last night…" I said, plopping down in my seat.

"Well, we're going to go get our waffles…" Harry said, grapping Siddeley, who while being dragged away by Harry, grabbed Leland.

"I don't think it looks too bad." Finn said, sitting next to me, setting down his plate.

"Thanks…" I said, trying not to blush.

"Finn!" Siddeley called from across the cafeteria. "Come over here!"

Finn sighed. "Excuse me…" he said, got up, and ran over to where Siddeley was.

I realized I didn't have anything to drink. I got up, and walked over to the cart of orange juice.

"Hello, Holley." Said a voice behind me. I turned around, and rolled my eyes.

"Good morning, Tom…" I said, and began to walk away. Tom fell into step beside me.

"So how are you this morning?"

"Oh, not so good… This twit keeps flirting with me…" I replied coldly.

"Oh, come on, Holley… Why won't you go out with me?"

"I've already answered that, Tom."

"Mind reminding me?"

…

**Finn's POV**

After listening to Siddeley, I turned and scanned the cafeteria for Holley. She was no longer sitting at our table. I spotted her getting something to drink. I also spotted Tom Rogers walking with her: flirting with her, no doubt.

I walked over there.

"For the last time, Tom!"

"Oh, come on! Why won't you be my girlfriend?"

"I told you already!"

"Holley?" I said, getting her attention. "Your brother said he needs to tell you something."

"Alright." She said, walking towards me. Her expression remained irritated, but in her eyes I could see she was thanking me.

"Hey, stay out of this McMissile!"

"What? I'm simply getting her for her brother…"

"No, you're attempting to take her away from me!"

"Tom, I'm pretty sure she was never with you in the first place…" I said, and led Holley away.

"So, does Harry actually need me, or did you make that up?" she asked.

"I made it up."

"Well, thank you."

"You're more than welcome." I replied, and we joined Leland, Siddeley, and Harry.

…

**Holley's POV**

Breakfast that morning was… pleasant and unpleasant at the same time. I sat next to Finn(not my idea, or his), and I'm not sure if it was my imagination or not, but I could've sworn Harry and Siddeley were purposely pushing Finn and I closer together…

I loved sitting so close to Finn, but it was terrifying, too. I wondered if he was thinking the same thing…

"Mmmmm… I love me my waffles…" Harry said.

"Same here, mate…" Siddeley agreed.

Suddenly, the Spanish exchange student jumped onto our table.

"Deliciosos!" He cried, then started doing the Mexican Hat Dance. We all looked at him with horrified expressions.

That wasn't even the worst part. He startled me when he jumped on the table, causing me to jump… Basically onto Finn.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. Finn let go of me. Wait… He was holding me? Alright, I am, officially, freaked out.

…

**Finn's POV**

At 7:45, all students that were attending the trip were gathered outside the school. Leland, Siddeley, Harry, Holley, and I stayed together so we would be able to ride the same bus and stay together on the trip.

The five of them were the first ones on, so they were ordered to sit in the back of the bus. In the very back of the bus, there was one two-person seat, and a regular three-person seat like all the others.

"I call window!" Siddeley called, and jumped into the two-person seat. "Harry, sit next to me!" he said.

"Alright!" Harry said, the jumped down beside Siddeley.

"Holley, would you like the window seat?" Leland asked.

"Sure. Thank you." Holley said, then sat down. I motioned for Leland to sit, but Leland shook his head and shoved me down. Before I could protest, Leland sat down on the end.

…

The bus ride was long, as always. Even though the CHROME busses have rockets, CHROME Academy, just like the actual CHROME, was in the middle of nowhere. About an hour into it, Siddeley and Harry were doing something on Harry's phone, Holley was listening to her iPod, and Leland and I were reading books. Holley said that she would have brought her book, but she gets carsick when she reads in a vehicle.

"What the…!?" We heard Holley say when she glanced out her window. Leland and I looked up from our books, and Siddeley and Harry glanced over.

The Spanish exchange student was trying to catch up to the bus on rocket propelled roller skates.

"…Should we tell them to stop the bus?" Leland asked.

"No way, mate… That chap freaks us all out…" Siddeley said.

"He's got a point, there…" Holley said as she watched the Spanish exchange student stumble on the skates, still pursuing us.

Holley slowly turned from the window. "Just look away…"

We all did the same.

…

Half an hour later, the darkened sky finally caused raindrops to start forming on the windows.

"Oh… I am going to kill Jessica…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"She used my iPod without permission again! It died."

"Aw, poor you." Harry said, not looking up from his phone. "AH! My phone died! Aww…no!"

"Aw, poor you." Holley mimicked.

"And I just finished my book..." Leland declared. "I should've brought something else to do…"

"Same here…" I said, placing my book on the floor.

"What do we do know!? We're gonna be bored the entire rest of the ride! And the ride back!" Harry complained.

"Can't we just sleep on the way back?" Siddeley asked.

"Well, yeah… Alright, what are we going to do _now_? As in right now?"

"Um…" Siddeley said.

"Exactly."

"Relax," Holley said. "We're almost there."

"How can you tell?" Harry asked. Like he needed to."

"Can't you? This school has done nothing for you…"

"I can." I said. "They turned off the rockets. That means we're entering an area where there civilians are."

We all looked around and Leland added, "We're here."

**Okay, I lied. Field trip is next chapter. Any ideas for it? MimiMcAwesome, I know you already gave me a great idea. :) **

**Alright, the Spanish exchange student thing, I have NO IDEA where that came from... O_O **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys, sorry for the long wait! I…couldn't think if where their field trip was gonna be…Heh heh... Yeah... Anywho, I was struck with an idea! So here it is! Thanks to all those who care enough to review!**

**Mrs. McMissile: Dude, I have no idea... O.o**

**Lunan95: Hey, thanks for reviewing! And I know... That's weird. :P I was thinking of making Mater an exchange student and at first he doesn't know it's a school for spies. :) Just like in the movie. :D**

**Mere: Lol, thanks. :)**

**Ming132: Lol! Maybe! XD**

**MimiMcAwesome: Lol, maybe. :3 Man, you're just full of great ideas! :)**

**sandra(Guest): Lol, okie. :)**

**Tolemac102: Haha, yes, he is. :) I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D Thank you, I will! :)**

Chapter 8

"…The beach?" Holley wondered aloud.

"What?" Harry said.

"But…it's fall!" Leland said.

"Though for some reason very warm today." Finn said. "Almost unscientifically warm…"

They all stopped and thought for a moment. "Oooohhhhhh… THAT'S why we were learning about that in science…" Siddeley said.

"Yeah. Well-"

"Hey, look a Gremlin!" Siddeley pointed out, interrupting Leland.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Finn exclaimed.

"Uh... Not anything, really."

"Oh, come on," Harry said, siding with Siddeley. "How often do you ACTUALLY see a Gremlin?"

(**You're gonna see a LOT someday...**)

("What?")

(**Never mind...**)

"Finn, who are you talking to?" Leland asked.

"Probably the voices in his head..." Siddeley whispered.

"Students! Students!" Mr. Sugartè called from the front of the bus. "Students, your attention, please! You will walk off the bus in an ORDERLY," he said, glaring at some of the misbehaving students who usually departed in angry mobs, "fashion. As you step off, you will be handed fake IDs. You are to pretend to be these people for the day. Now remember," he started, when some students groaned. "this is a day to have fun. You must remain in character, but you may also stay with your friends and do whatever you please. But remember: you can't act like yourself entirely. You will also be given...disguises, if you will. Wigs and bathing suits we are providing for you. Now...you may begin exiting the bus-IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!" He finished in a yell as some students began to exit in their usual 'angry mob' form.

**Holley's POV**

"Please choose the disguise we've been practicing with in classes!" Mrs. Gois-our field class teacher who we only see twice a week-called to us in her French accent. At the beginning of school, we all chose the wigs and clothes style of our choice for our disguises. We're required to change disguises every three months-WAY more time than a normal agent would have. "You must be prepared to change disguises every hour in case your cover is blown." Mrs. Gois had told us months ago.

We were last to get off, being in the back of the bus. We took our wigs, bathing suits, and fake IDs.

"Alright, the changing...things...are over there." Siddeley said.

"Sid, that's not what they're called." Leland said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, obviously! Don't you think if I knew what they were called I'd call them that? What ARE they called, then?"

"Uh..." Leland started.

"HA! You don't know either!"

"Oh, shut up. Finn, shut him up."

"Sid, shut up." Finn said.

"Okay..." Siddeley said, crossing his arms, slightly pouting. Harry and I laughed.

"This happen often?" I asked.

"Finn's the only one who can shut Sid up." Leland said.

"And why's that?" Harry asked.

"You don't want to know..." Siddeley whispered.

"Okay, then..." I said, walking away to the girls changing...things... Blimey, what ARE those things called?

Finn caught up to me. "He's just kidding, you know..."

"What, about me not wanting to know?"

"Yeah..."

I laughed. "If I don't not want to know, then why are you the only one who can shut him up?"

Finn leaned over to me and whispered, "_Three words: Explosive cinnamon rolls_."

"..._what_?"

Finn chuckled and walked away.

I watched him walk away, back to Sid, Leland, and Harry. Siddeley stepped on a pile of sand, slowly looked down, and screamed. Then he started running/jumping around.

"_**GETTHEMOFFMEGETTHEMOFFMEGETT HEMOFFME!**_"

Finn rolled his eyes, then mouthed at me, "_Ant hill_."

I rolled my eyes, too, and smiled. Finn smiled back and laughed.

Leland grabbed Siddeley by the shoulders and violently shook him. Sid slapped him away. Harry came over and grabbed Sid, too. Siddeley prepared to slap him away, as well, but Harry let go and put his hands up in defense. Sid lowered his hand and calmed down.

"That chap has issues..." I mumbled to myself, and tuned towards the...things.

...

I came out in a purple bikini. Why did they have to choose THIS type of suit for me? Ugh... What's Harry going to say? Oh, God, what's Finn going to say!?

"Wow..." Said a voice behind me. So that's what Finn would say, for Finn was standing there in blue swim trunks when I turned.

"I hate the type they chose for me..."

"Well you...look...nice..." he choked out. "In it..."

I blushed slightly. "Thanks... You look nice, too." I said with a small smile.

"Hey, Fi-_woah_..." Siddeley started to yell as he ran over but stopped when he saw me.

"Alright, now shut up." I told him.

"Harry!" Siddeley yelled as he ran back the way he came. I read his lips as he told Harry, "Your sister looks hot, mate..."

"SIDDELEY!" I yelled at him.

"Crap, she heard that!?" Siddeley exclaimed to Harry, who just laughed and nodded.

**George Washington!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rofl, sorry, just had to be random. ;) Hope you enjoyed the beginning of their field trip! Thanks to MimiMcAwesome for the ant hill idea! :3 And you faithful followers who're reading Raindrops, I hope you remember the explosive cinnamon rolls... :) Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, peoples, sorry for the long wait! ^^; Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**Mere: I'm guessing that chapter made you laugh? :D**

**CarsCars2Fanatic: Thank you, I'm glad! :D**

**Lunan95: I accept your ideas with gratitude! *hug* Thankya! Enjoy chapter! :)**

**Mimi: No, Sid was born in the sky. While his parents were skydiving. At midnight. Over the amazon rain forest. XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 9

"Let's play in the water! C'mon, let's go! Come on... Please?" Harry and Siddeley were saying to Finn, Leland, and Holley, who were lying on towels.

"Sid, we don't want to." Finn said, putting on sunglasses.

"Yet, at least." Holley added, having done the same and was leaning back on her arms. She had also slipped on jean shorts over her suit earlier.

Siddeley sighed. "What about you, Leland?"

Leland didn't respond, so Siddeley repeated his name. "Leland?"

Finn leaned over to hear slight snoring coming from Leland.

"Um, I think Leland may be asleep..."

"I'll take care of this." Siddeley said with a sigh. "Harry, get me that-"

"Sid, no! Not again!" Finn said.

"What? Again?" Holley said. "What again?"

"-...crab and sunscreen..." Siddeley finished.

Holley and Harry stared at him.

"That's Sid for you." Finn said, lying back down.

"Come on, Harry, let's go."

"Gladly. Bye chaps, have fun sleeping!" Harry said, then he and Siddeley ran towards the water.

'_Wait a minute...' _Holley thought. '_Leland's asleep, Harry and Sid are gone... I'm alone with Finn...'_ She thought glancing over at Finn, only to see Finn glancing over at her.

Finn had been thinking the exact same thing.

They quickly looked away from each other and pretended to occupy themselves with other things.

"So..." Finn said.

"So?" Holley repeated.

"Nice genetically altered weather we're having..."

Holley giggled. "Yeah."

They sat in more silence.

"Hey..." Holley said after a while. "Where's Harry and Sid?"

Finn followed her gaze. Sid and Harry were nowhere to be seen. He looked at the time, then over his shoulder.

"It's noon." He said. "Maybe they went with everyone else to lunch." He said, seeing they were the only ones on the beach.

Holley shook her head. "If I know Harry, he wouldn't be hungry. He sneaks food into the bus for field trips. And since Sid was sitting next to him,"

"Then neither of them went." Finn finished.

"Wake Leland, let's go look for them.

"Alright. Hand me that crab and the sunscreen." Finn said, and Holley gave him a look that said, 'really?'

"...okay I'll just do this." He said, shaking Leland. "Le, get up!"

"Ah, exploding cinnamon rolls!" Leland exclaimed waking up. Finn rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, let's go!" Holley said, getting impatient.

"Oh, are we going to play in the water, too?" Leland asked sarcastically.

"Sort of." Finn said, forcing Leland onto his feet.

The three of them began running to the water, but stopped when they saw a large area of the water suddenly covered in bubbles.

"What...?" Finn started to say, but was interrupted by-

"A GIANT SQUID!?" The three of them screamed.

"How the bloody hell is that even possible!?" Leland exclaimed.

"Chemical waste!?" Holley suggested.

"Alright, but how did-OH MY GOD!" Finn exclaimed as he noticed what the squid was holding.

Siddeley and Harry were screaming and desperately trying to get out of the squid's grip.

"We can't fight a giant squid...! Can we?" Holley said.

"Maybe! The odds would be..." Leland said and started doing math in his head.

"Oh, give math a rest a think of a way out of this!" Finn exclaimed.

"Alright alright!"

"I've got it!" Holley said, after thinking back to last week. The Spanish exchange student telling everyone about giant squids. She ran took her phone out of her pocket, and looked through it. Finn and Leland leaned over to see what she was doing.

"Good thing all CHROME students are on speed dial..." Holley mumbled. She selected a name and brought her phone up to her ear. "Pablo, we need your help. Can you get down here?" Holley asked.

The three of them froze and slowly turned around when they heard breathing inches behind them. They became face to face with Pablo.

"_I'm already here._" He said in (what Finn, Leland, and Holley thought was) a creepy voice.

"Ooookaaaay..." Holley said, slightly freaked out. "Well..." She said.

"We need your help." Leland said.

"With what?"

"That." Finn said, not turning around to look where he was pointing when he pointed to Siddeley and Harry.

"Oh. Giant squid. Typical of England." He said, and the three exchanged a glance. "Hand me that crab and sunscreen."

"I guess Sid was right about that-"

"Don't bring that up again." Leland said coldly.

Pablo threw the now slippery crab at the giant squid. It dropped Harry and Harry, well... Freaked out. He screamed as he fell towards the water. With a shout of his name, Holley ran towards the water in Harry's direction. She threw her phone down on the sand before practically diving into the water and running.

The squid made a grab for her but she jumped out of the way.

"PABLO! HOW DO WE FIGHT THIS THING!?" Holley cried as she flipped over another giant tentacle.

"Holley, watch out!" Finn exclaimed. Holley spun around to see another tentacle coming towards her. She was in deeper water, and it was getting hard to dodge.

She managed to jump to the side just in time.

"That's it, I'm going with her." Finn said, running after Holley.

"Harry!" Holley exclaimed as her brother came into view. She was now actually swimming, the water getting deeper and deeper.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Harry clung to her, panting.

"Yea-yeah. I think so." He said.

"Let's go back to shore." She said, and they began swimming back to the beach as fast as they could.

Next thing they knew, the squid had grabbed Holley.

"Holley!" Both Harry and Finn cried.

"Let go of me you big bloody-! Oh, hey, Sid."

"Hey, Holley."

Holley looked around. "You know it's actually not that bad up here."

"Yeah, once you get used to the freaky feel of the suction cups and being so high up..." Siddeley said, looking a bit bored, his head resting on his hand, elbow leaning on the squids's tentacle.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Finn and Holley had made it back to shore.

"This is bad. The squid will go under soon." Pablo said.

"What!?" They all examined.

"Make that now." Pablo said, and Sid and Holley screamed as the squid went back under the ocean.

**Dun dun dun. Keep in mind, there's a scientific reason for the giant squid in this instance. Alright? It's not magic. :P **

**The "I'm already here" belongs to MimiMcAwesome. You rock, Mimi! :) Thanks for letting me use that! :D**

**Review? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, sorry for the wait! Still sick, now I've got strep throat, have to stay home... Decide to work on stories. :) Thanks to those who reviewed! I'm sorry I'm not going to reply to them because I'm not felling good. :P So, just, THANKS A BUNCH TO YOU PEOPL-*coughs*... Thanks... **

**And no, you don't wanna know about the sunscreen and crab thing. XD**

Chapter 10

Holley gasped awake. She looked around, and saw she and Siddeley were in some sort of damp cave.

"Sid...Sid, wake up."she said, slightly shaking him.

"Hm...?" He said as he lazily opened his eyes. "What happened? Where are we?"

"Giant squid?" Holley suggested.

"Oh yeah..."

"What do we do?" She asked.

Siddeley thought for a moment. Then gasped. "We better not be in a secret love tunnel cave!" He said angrily.(**AN: Mimi, you get? XD**)

"Um... What?" Holley asked.

"...uh...nothing. So how do you suppose we get out of here?"

Holley looked around. "Um..."

"Ugh, we're gonna be stuck down here forever..."

"Just be glad we're here. Think of of the squid brought us someplace underwater that had water." She said, looking around.

"...we'd be dead?"

"Bingo."

"Well... OH, GOD, WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Siddeley exclaimed, pointing to some water steadily flowing into their cave.

"Sid, we are not going to die!" Holley yelled. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Siddeley took some deep breathes. "We're going to run out of air soon." He said, sounding panicked.

"Sid, don't worry, we'll find a way out."

"We're gonna die...!" Siddeley wined.

"SID!" Holley shouted, shutting him up. Holley sighed and looked over at the water pouring in.

"We don't have long."

"Um, define long?" Siddeley asked, still panicked.

"Half an hour?"

"...we're dead..." Siddeley said, and started rocking back and forth in a protective ball.

Holley facepalmed. She hoped the others would come and save them soon...

...

"What are we gonna do now!?" Harry asked.

"Harry, relax." Leland told him.

"**RELAX!?** I CAN**NOT** RELAX! MY SISTER WAS JUST DRAGGED UNDER THE OCEAN BY A **GIANT BLOODY SQUID**!"

"And you think we don't feel the same!? We've known Siddeley pretty much all our lives, he's a brother to us!" Finn told him.

"So what are we going to do!?" Harry asked again.

Leland sadly sighed. "The squid took them underwater. Who says they're even still alive?" He said.

"No...no, Holley's smart. She'd find..." Harry started to say, but his voice trailed off. "Oh God! What of the squid ATE them!?"

"The squid didn't-!" Finn started to yell, but stopped and thought a second. "Actually..."

"Alright, instead of thinking about all the bad things that could have happened to them by now... Hey... Where's Pablo?"

They all looked around. Pablo was nowhere to be seen.

"He ditched us." Harry sighed.

"Forget about him. He wasn't much help, anyway." Leland said.

"Alright, back to the problem." Harry said.

"I've got it." Finn told them, and ran back to their stuff. He pulled out small devices from his bag.

"What are those?" Leland asked, and Finn smiled. "Ohhh no. Noooo no no. Finn, we haven't tested them yet!"

"Great time to try them out, then." Finn said, handing one to him, then Harry.

"Um, what are these?" Harry asked.

"Ever seen Star Wars?" Leland asked. Harry nodded. "Think of these as the things Jedi use to breathe underwater."

"...Cool!" Harry said as Finn put his in his mouth and nose. Harry did the same after watching him. Leland was looking at his with hesitation.

"Just put it on, you twit!" Finn told him. Leland grumbled something about blaming Finn of he drowns and put his on. Finn slipped two more into the pocket of his suit.

"For Holley and Sid." He explained when they looked at him questionably.

"Alright, let's go..." Leland said, and they all walked into the water then dived under when it was deep enough.

"Woah! This is so cool!" Harry said...or tried to, anyway. All that came out were mumbles and bubbles.

Finn pointed in the direction of a trail of bubbles. The three boys looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

They all swam in that direction, leading them to a very large rock. Leland noticed a hole in it, swam over to it, and motioned for Finn to come over. The very large rock was hallow. There had to be a way in somehow...

Finn swam around to the other side.

What's he doing? It's not like Sid and Holley are in there... Leland thought, but followed. Harry followed, too.

Harry began exploring above it. He found a large circle carved into the top. He tried to take it off... It worked after a few attempts.

"AHH!" he exclaimed as he fell through the opening. "Ow!" he yelled as he landed inside, where there was only a few feet of water.

"Harry!?" Holley exclaimed.

"Hey, sis."

"How did you...?"

"Well Finn and Leland and I-"

"I meant how did you get in here?"

"Oh... I found this circle thingy-"

"You mean that?" Siddeley interupted, pointing to the roof of the cave.

"Yeah."

"We've been trying to get that thing open for the past ten minutes..." he said.

Meanwhile, Finn and Leland were trying to figure out where Harry went. Leland looked at Finn questionably, while Finn just shrugged. They swam to the top of the large rock, and stopped at a circle carved into the surface. They exchanged a glance, thinking the same thing, and tried to open it.

They fell in just like Harry did.

"Ahhh!" They both yelled.

"Finn!" Siddeley shouted. "We're saved!" He examined, running over to Finn and hugging him.

"Um, yeah just one problem." Leland said. "How do we get out?"

The water was now about five feet deep. Finn and Leland had let in more water. The cave was about eight feet high.

"Oh yeah, we brought these." Finn said, taking out the gadgets.

"Awesome!" Siddeley exclaimed. "You guys tested them?"

"We're testing them now." Leland said dryly.

"Did you figure out how to talk with them yet?" Siddeley asked.

"I think so." Finn nodded.

"I'm gonna see." Siddeley said, putting his on. "Leland, come on!" He said, and went under. Leland sighed, and followed. Two seconds later the two splashed up.

"I do NOT!" Leland exclaimed, and started chasing Siddeley.

"Ahhhhhh!" Siddeley cried as he ran with his arms in front of him, looking back as Leland.

Finn facepalmed, and looked up, down, and at the rest of their surroundings. He looked over at Holley. She looked reluctant to put the gadget on.

"It's pretty cool to use, you know." He told her.

"Huh? Oh."

"Go on, try it." He said, so Holley put it on, and she went under with Finn.

"See?" Finn said, a but gurgly but clear. Holley giggled.

They looked around them. Leland was still chasing Siddeley, and Harry was watching them, unsure what to do.

Holley noticed something off to the side of the cave.

She resurfaced as walked over to it, then went under again to take a closer look at it. Finn came over, as well.

"Hey..." Siddeley said, suddenly stopping, causing Leland to run into him. "Where's Holley and Finn?"

"Underwater making out?" Harry suggested sarcastically. Leland raised an eyebrow at him.

"There," Siddeley said, and walked over.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" He asked, and Finn and Holley jumped to see Siddeley's head suddenly next to theirs.

"That." Holley said, pointing.

There was something off about a particular rock... Holley poked it, and suddenly disappeared.

"Holley!?" Both Finn and Siddeley exclaimed.

Holley was in a big, white, square room of some sort. "Ummmm..."

Finn pressed it too, and disappeared, ending up in the same place as Holley.

"I'm comin', Finn!" Siddeley exclaimed, poked the rock, and...nothing happened.

"Oh, come ON!"

Meanwhile, Finn and Holley were making out.

"I wonder where they went..." Leland said.

"I know where they went!" Pablo exclaimed.

"Wha-where did you come from!?"

"And now we're all going to DIE! Where is my squiddie-poo?" He said, and the squid crashed through the cave.

Suddenly Finn and Holley were back, still kissing.

"Leland!" Siddeley grabbed Lelad by the shoulders and started shaking him. "Leland!" He said again. "Leland, wake up!"

"But the giant squid!" Leland exclaimed, sitting up. "Huh?" He said, realizing he was on the beach. Siddeley was still shaking him.

"Leland, Finn and Holley won't play in the water with us and we got bored by ourselves..."

"None of my concern." Leland said, pushing him away.

"Leland, did you say giant squid?" Finn asked. Leland sat up straight, again.

"The giant squid! Pablo! Holley and...Sid... Are... What?" Leland said, looking around.

"That's it, no more falling asleep on the beach." Siddeley said.

"Bu-bu-bu-but you and Holley! Dragged underwater by giant squid! We-we went to save you! Found this underwater cave thing... Siddeley said I-never mind-I chased him... Finn and Holley disappeared to a white room thing and made-out..."

Finn and Holley exchanged a wtf glance, and looked back at Leland.

"Then Pablo came out of nowhere, summoned the giant squid, and killed us all, and..." Leland's voice trailed off. "Never mind..."

"What did you eat this morning, mate!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Waffles... When Pablo jumped on the table..." He said the last part slowly, realization evident in his voice.

"Lunch, anyone?" Holley asked after a minute of silence.

...

Soon enough the buses were taking them home. The events following lunch were enough to make ANYONE exhausted. Especially Siddeley and Harry, who were sound asleep before they could complain about Harry's phone being dead. Leland was too, which was strange, considering his nap.(with the dream they'll never forget!) So Finn and Holley sat, Finn looking up at the ceiling, Holley out the window.

Soon Finn looked over and saw Holley was asleep. Well, I'm all alone, now. He thought. Might as well get some sleep.

...

When Finn woke up(his watch said it was an hour later) he nearly panicked and slowly looked to his right. Holley was leaning against him in her sleep. He looked to his left and realized so was Leland. His smile turned into a look like he was about to facepalm.

Finn gently pushed Leland away, leaned back, and fell back asleep.

**Lol, gotcha there. Hm... i make that happen a lot, dont i? :? **

**Awww... Finn and Holley, yay... Poor Leland. XD**

** Next chapter, the very strange exchange student...! :) (no, not Pablo again. :P) **

**Review? :3 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Cars fans, and welcome to what may turn out to be a historic day for writing. Lol! Just felt like quoting Bob Cutlass. *giggle* I'm just kiddin', here's a regular chapter. I'm sorry, but ain't in the mood to respond to reviews today. :( If your finger was probably broken you'd understand! :( My finger was attacked by a basketball in gym class the other day...:( Thanks SO MUCH for your reviews, anywho. :) I'm tired... I got like 3 hours of sleep last night... Yeah, reason in the authors note at the bottom...**

**Enjoy!**

The day after the field trip, Holley's friends had "kidnapped" her, Siddeley had convinced Harry to spend the day with him, ("Bonding time!") so Finn and Leland had their dorm to theirselves.

"I wonder what Tomber's doing right now..." Finn said.

"Convincing the Black Market to recruit him?" Leland suggested. "I thought he said he was going to Morocco."

Finn shrugged. "Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Hey, want to go see if we can help Mr.-"

"NO."

"Oh, why not?"

"Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Something about giant honey pots, rainbows, and a bath...scrubby thing. Oh, and toothpaste."

"Exactly." Finn said, plopping face-down on his bed.

"I wonder what Holley and her friends are doing..." Leland said, then suddenly got an idea. He climbed onto his bed, and started removing the air vent cover from the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked, confused on a very high level.

"Holley showed me. You can see everyone's dorm rooms. We could see what-"

"What!? Are you mad!?"

"Aren't you wondering what Holley and her friends are doing, too?"

"No!"

"I think you are."

"I most certainly have no interest in what Holley may be doing!"

"Come on, give me a hand with this." Leland said, ignoring Finn's objections. Finn sighed and walked over.

...

"This is horrible..."

"Lighten up, Finn. Look, there she is."

The two friends stopped and looked through the vent at Holley and her friends.

"For the last time," she was saying. "I don't want to!"

"Holley, were begging you!" Katie pleaded.

"No!"

"Oh come on, please?" Mary said. Holley shook her head.

"Why not?" Jessica asked.

"Because I refuse to. That alone should be enough!"

"Alright!" Mary said, throwing her hands up. "That's it! We're no longer begging! We're forcing you!"

Holley's jaw dropped. "Mary!"

"I agree." Katie said. "Come on, we're leaving." She said, grabbing Holley's hand.

"Katie!" Holley said, and tried to loosen her friend's grip.

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not!"

"Jessica, there is no way I'm going with you! We could get expelled!"

"Go where?" Finn whispered. Leland bit his lip. He had something in mind, and hoped he was wrong.

"Look. Tom invited us, and you, to go with him to the Labirinto di Dio and that's where we're going."

Finn and Leland's jaws dropped. The Labirinto di Dio was a huge and dangerous mine CHROME Academy was built near. It was discovered by an Italian archeologist in the 1800s, and was such a big and deadly maze of tunnels, he named it the Labyrinth of God.

"Oh no..."

"Leland, we've got to do something." Finn said. "Holley will surely either be killed or expelled."

"I'm not sure what, but we'll think of something... Let's go."

...

"All right, Holley came to!" Tom exclaimed.

"Against my will..." She grumbled.

"Holley, you aren't claustrophobic, are you?" Tom teased. Holley froze. She actually was.

"Aw, don't worry, Holley..." He said, putting his arm around her. She pulled away.

"If I could I'd report all of you right now." Holley said.

"We could do that for you." Katie said.

"How, you're coming with, aren't you?" Holley scoffed.

"Well... Actually... No... No we're not..."

"What!?"

"You see, Tom invited you..."

If looks could kill Holley's friends would have died a very painful death at that moment. They turned and ran away, not wanting Tom to change his mind about bringing them, as well.

"Sorry, Holley..." Jessica said, and hurried after Katie and Mary.

One of Tom's friends grabbed Holley's arm. She glared at him.

"Alright men," he said. "And lady, let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere near that elevator shaft." Holley said. Tom's friend pushed her forward. "Especially with the likes of you." She spat.

"Unfortunately, you don't have a choice." Tom said, and his friend pushed Holley forward more.

Finn and Leland could tell Holley was trying to play it cool. But they could see she was getting more panicked the closer she got to the shaft elevator. Finally, she cracked.

"If you take me one step closer to-HELP!" She screamed.

"Oh, be quiet. No one can hear you from here." Tom told her. She screamed again. Finn stood up from he and Leland's hiding spot but Leland held him back.

Tom, his friends, and Holley gathered in the elevator, Holley nearly hyperventilating, and Tom and one of his friends worked with the ropes to lower then down.

"Leland, what?" Finn asked. "Let me go!"

"Wait a moment..." Leland said. "Alright, let's go!" He said, and the two of them ran over. But it was too late.

"Bloody-!" Finn exclaimed.

"Calm down, Finn."

"Calm down!? I cannot calm down!"

"Listen, Holley saw us. No one else did, but she saw us right before the elevator went under."

"So..."

"So she knows we'll save her."

"Alright. How?" Finn asked, not expecting an answer.

"Um..."

"Exactly."

"Don't worry, we'll... We'll just go down the next elevator.

"Leland, do you know how long it takes to...!?"

"Yes... A while..."

"Come on." Finn said.

"Where?"

"Down the mine shaft, of course."

"What!? WithOUT the elevator!?"

Finn wasn't listening. "You coming?"

Leland stared at him. Finn shrugged. "All right. Suit yourself." He said, and slid down the rope.

Leland hesitated for a moment, and went after him.

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnn... Btw, I just made up the Labirinto di Dio. I wrote this chapter at 1 in the morning on my Girl Scout Museum of Science and Industry overnight, and we took a tour of a fake mine shaft, so I got this random idea...**

**I have no idea where this story's going. XD**

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, sorry for the wait! :) Nice and long suspenseful chapter for ya today! Thanks to my dearly beloved reviewers, enjoy! :3 **

Finn and Leland finally caught up to the man cage, they silently sat on top, waiting for it to reach the bottom and hoping they'd be able to get off of it.

After what seemed like, and probably was, an hour or two, they reached the bottom. Already filthy with coal dust, ("Don't you remember what happens if one were to breathe in coal dust!?" Leland whispered to Finn, who ignored him.) Holley, Tom, and all Tom's friends got off the man cage, Holley looking around fearfully.

"Okay, you brought me down here... When can we go back up...?" Holley said. Tom ignored her. He was looking around.

"Alright, let's go this way. Phil, which way is that on the map?"

"Uh, East? Whaddya mean which way?"

"Um... Yeah, east." Tom said. "Mark our way, okay? I know some of you still don't know your way around here."

Holley took one last glance at the man cage before it disappears around the corner. Her only chance of freedom. What if they couldn't find there way back to it...? She shivered. That thought was unbearable. Stuck underground... With Tom, of all people. She continued looking behind her at it. Had it been her imagination she saw Finn before the elevator went down? Was he coming to save her? Unlikely... Holley was on her own.

Wait a moment... 'Still don't know your way around here'? They've been down here multiple times before!? Holley pondered.

Finn and Leland watched Holley and the rest of the boys disappear around the corner. Leland looked around fearfully.

"'Still don't know your way around here'? They've been down here before!?" Finn exclaimed.

"Uh, Finn, r-remember that dream I had about my car being crushed into a cube while I was in it?"

"Yes, why?"

"This place isn't helping..."

"Are all of my friends claustrophobic? You're all going to make horrible spies..."

"I'm not claustrophobic! I'm just scared of being crushed into a cube! And Sid's just scared of going underground..."

"Le, it was just a dream." Finn said climbing off the man cage.

"Yeah? So was man-eating-Big Ben." Leland said following him.

"I asked you to never bring that up again..." Finn complained.

"Hey, you wouldn't let us go near Big Ben when we were little, I don't wanna be in one of the most dangerous coal mines on earth!"

"Le, if you raise your voice, Tom or his friends will hear you..."

Leland closed his mouth. "...what if there's an explosion down here?" He asked fearfully.

"You're scaring me, Leland. Do you want Holley to get killed or expelled?"

"What about us!? Finn, I'm pretty sure this place is more dangerous than the Zasyadko coal mine. Or the Monongah coal mine."

"Where's that? China, right? Don't they have the most dangerous coal mines...?" Finn asked, turning around to face him after turning away to inspect the walls.

"Zasyadko coal mine is in Ukraine. Don't you remember learning-"

"Oh, is that the one that killed over a hundred workers? And the Monongah coal mine is where the worst mining explosion in history happened, right? Where over three hundred miners were killed?"

"A hundred and one in one explosion, yeah. Though since it opened in 1958 it's killed nearly three hundred miners. And yeah, the Monongah coal mine explosion in 1907 killed 362 people-"

"Alright, not time for a history lesson! We're saving Holley, remember?"

"Fine..." Leland grumbled.

For a long time, Finn and Leland followed Tom and his friends and Holley closely.

"We're going to die down here, I just know it. No equipment, no map, no... Things to test the gas in the air..."

"They're called methane detectors, Leland. With all that knowledge in your big brain of yours you didn't even know that?"

"I'm panicking here, alright? If falling rock doesn't kill us, then an explosion will, and if that doesn't kill us, the carbon monoxide afterwards will!"

"Leland, we are not going to die!" Finn examined, then sighed. He was trying to convince himself, too. "Look," he said. "Why don't you take your mind off being killed in here by telling me everything about mine gasses?"

"Talking about mine gasses is not going to take my mind off being killed in here, Finn. Unless we follow them very deep in here, we're where methane is most likely to be found. It's lighter than air, so it's near the roof of a mine. If Tom or one of his friends are stupid enough to light a match or something in here, the firedamp will ignite and explode and we're all doomed."

Well, at least he's ranting facts... Finn thought. Maybe I can keep him distracted. "What's firedamp?"

"The flammable mixture of methane and air. That mixed with coal dust is NOT good. You know the ignition temperature of methane is 1100-1380 degrees Fahrenheit?"

"I don't know what your worrying about, Leland. No one has fire down here, Methane isn't poisonous,"

"Carbon monoxide is."

"And when is carbon monoxide in a coal mine?"

"After an explosion." Leland answered.

"You see? Nothing to worry about. Where's a spark going to ignite anyway? There's no one working down her-"

"Hey!" One of Tom's friends yelled. He had walked back to find Finn and Leland, who gulped. Tom ran over. His sooty face broke into a huge grin.

"Ahhhhh, McMissile and Turbo. What a pleasant surprise." He said. He then turned back toward the way he came from. "Hey, Simon! Call Conner's squad!"

Simon walked over with a walkie talkie. "Why-oh..." He said seeing Finn and Leland. He brought the walkie talkie up to his mouth. "Conner, we've got some intruders."

Finn and Leland liked at each other. Ever since they were young they could communicate in times like this. Well, not exactly like this, but when they were in trouble with parents, or at school, and in the future, they knew it would come in handy.

_Should we make a run for it?_ Leland communicated.

_There could be people anywhere. I think they'd catch us._ Finn answered.

_Worth a shot, though? _

Finn smiled, and the two of them sprinted down where they came.

"Hey!" They heard Tom yell after them. About halfway back, they ran into something. When they stumbled back, they realized it was someone. A really strong few someones.

"Going somewhere?" They asked.

"Uh..." Leland said, and two of them grabbed him, while another two grabbed Finn. They brought them back to Tom.

"Awesome. Come on, Conner. We'll take them to the chain room."

"That _what?_" Leland exclaimed.

When they had caught up to the rest of Tom's friends, Holley was no longer there. Finn and Leland didn't have much time to react, though. They continued walking until they all stepped into-_only a small part of the busiest coal mine they had ever seen. _The noise of dynamite, machines, falling coal, and various other bangs was so loud Finn and Leland thought their ears would implode. Coal workers rushed around everywhere. Water dropped off to the side, like they could hear it. Tom ordered Connor to take Finn and Leland somewhere. They didn't hear where. Though Conner seemed to understand, and pushed Finn and Leland past all that. They led them down a corridor lit by dim lights along the walls, until they came to a train. There, two more men that were as strong as Conner, and Holley, were there.

"Holley!" Finn said.

"Finn! Leland! What-"

"Well, we sorta came to save you, but as you can see..." Leland said.

The nine of them got on the train. Connor and his "squad", as Tom called it, let the three of them go, but blocked the exits of the train, just in case they were crazy enough to try to escape this. Once the train started moving, it was almost pitch black. The train was pretty small, bumpy, noisy, seemed like it was riding through a very narrow and low cave, and seemed as if it would crash into something in the darkness every turn it made. In other words, Holley was terrified. Without thinking she grabbed Finn's arm and tightly held onto it. Finn was surprised at first, then took hold of her hand, which she also squeezed.

About half an hour passed. They all got off the train, and were led down another corridor, lit by dim green lights along the walls, until they came to a door-a door? In a coal mine? They all thought.

Without warning, Connor opened the door and the three of them were shoved inside, and each had a chain locked onto their arm, and left there in the darkness.

Silent minutes passed before Leland finally exclaimed, "There ARE people working here, Finn! We're all going to explode and die!"

"Leland!" Holley yelled at him. It was silent again except to the distant dripping of water. They could no longer hear the heavy machines.

Finn lifted up his arm and inspected the chain. "Tom's gone mad..." He said. "Is he in charge down here?"

"If he is, he's never letting us go..." Holley said. "I'm pretty sure it's more dangerous that the Zasyadko coal mine down here-"

"Told you." Leland told Finn.

"-and people haven't been allowed down here for centuries... I'm sure no one above-ground right now knows about down here..." Holley finished. Finn and Leland could hear that she was trying to keep her breathing calm. She wasn't doing a very good job.

Suddenly Leland realized something. "What if the walls start closing in!?" He exclaimed.

"Leland, for the last time, it was just a dream!" Finn yelled at him. "You are not now, nor ever will be, crushed into a cube!"

Leland grumbled something and directed his attention to his chain. "Feel around for something to break the chains." He suggested.

The three of them began feeling around the dirty floor.

After a while of crawling around, Finn and Leland heard Holley scream.

"Holley?" Leland called.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked.

"Y-yeah..." They heard her say, then heard her chain creak-it was coming out of the wall.

"No!" She said.

"What happened!?"

"I fell down this... Big hole in the ground!"

"Where are you?" Leland asked.

"I don't know, follow the sound of my voice and feel around for my chain!"

"Alright." Finn said.

"And be careful!" She warned.

"Got it." Leland said.

"I found it!" Finn said.

"Her chain?" Leland asked.

"Yeah."

"Be-" Holley began to warn again, but the chain creaked out of the wall some more.

"I'll hold the chain, you follow it to the hole." Leland told Finn.

"Alright." Finn said as he followed the chain in the pitch-blackness. He soon reached the edge of some rock.

"Holley?" Finn asked, to make sure he was right above her.

"I'm here." She said. Finn reached down, holding out his hand.

"How far down are you?"

"I don't know, it's too dark!"

"Try reaching up." Finn told her. She raised her hand and waved it around, trying to find Finn's hand. She didn't.

"Leland, try pulling the chain." Finn told him, right before the room violently shook, causing some rock to fall.

"What was that!?" Holley exclaimed.

"I hope not a big explosion..." Finn said. "Leland? Are you alright?"

Leland didn't answer.

"Leland? Oh no..." Finn said, and the chain creaked out even more, and snapped. Holley let out a scream, and Finn caught the chain before it fell over the edge after Holley. Holley's heart was beating very fast.

"Holley, are you alright?"

"I'd be better if I were up there..." She said, and Finn began pulling the chain. He soon reached the part of the chain Holley's hands were holding. He put one of his hands on hers, and she took one of her hands off the chain, and slowly the other one for Finn to grab. Finn slowly pulled her up.

Once up, Finn and Holley crawled away from the drop until meeting a wall. Holley then fearfully clung to Finn and didn't let go. He hesitated at first, then hugged her back. She silently cried without Finn knowing.

"We should see if Leland's alright." Finn said after a while.

"Alright." Holley said, and sniffled.

"Holley, are you crying?" Finn quietly asked.

"No." Holley lied. Finn was quiet for a moment.

"Let's look for Leland." She changed the subject.

For ten minutes, they felt around for Leland. They came across many fallen rocks. Holley finally felt a limp arm in the darkness.

"Finn!" She said. "I found him!"

"Where?"

"Right... Um... Oh, just follow my voice." She said. She checked Leland's pulse.

"Is he alright?"

"He has a pulse..." She said. "I think he may just be unconscious. Check his head if he's bleeding. He may have a concussion."

Finn felt around Leland's dirty head. He didn't feel any blood. "Well, he's unconscious, that's for sure."

Holley sighed and leaned against the wall. Finn did he same. More silent minutes passed.

"Thank you." Holley said.

"For what?"

"For coming down here after me. And for letting me hold your arm on the train. And for saving me from falling down there." She replied.

"You're welcome." Finn said.

"Finn, do you... Do you think we'll die down here?" Holley whispered.

"No. We'll find a way out. I just know it. Beside, Tom is holding us captive. Since when is Tom smart?"

"Finn, I'm scared." Holley said. Finn took her hand. Leland's right, what if there's an explosion?"

"Holley, there's not going to be a..." Finn's voice trailed off. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell wha..." Holley started to say, but stopped.

"Listen..." Finn said. "Do you hear that?"

"Screaming..." Holley whispered, and gripped Finn's hand tighter. "What do we do!?"

Finn quickly tried to think of something. His mind went blank. For some reason Leland was an expert on coal mines, not Finn. He didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Try waking up Leland. He'll hopefully know..."

Slapping Leland finally worked. After quickly explaining what happened, Leland said, "There's nothing we can do."

"Come on, we're getting out of here-" Finn stopped talking as they all saw glowing orange under the crack of the door-_fire_. They all clung to each other as they waited for the explosion that shook the entire mine, killed many, and launched the three of them backwards...

**Dun dun dunnnnn. Evil cliffhanger. Boy, I tells you what, this chapter was really fun to write. :) Of course I learned a bunch of stuff about coal mines at my MSI overnight, but it was fun researching most things about coal mines for this chapter. :) Ah, Leland, you human computer...xD **

**So wha's gonna happen!? Dad gum! **

**Review? :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I wanted to update Experience first and I had writer's block...:P That chapter took days to write, this one, whoosh! Done in two hours! Anyway, yap! Enjoy! Thanks so much to my reviewers! LOVE YOU ALL! xD So much, I'm actually going to respond to reviews this time! Yay me! Well I WOULD... But the only reviewer for chapter 12 was tornadogirl28... So thanks buddy. ^_^ **

**Enjoy!**

"Where do you think Finn and Leland are?" Siddeley asked.

Harry shrugged. "With Holley?" He suggested.

"Alright, where's Holley?"

"With Finn and Leland, which means..."

"Probably where some danger is." Siddeley answered, sighing.

Siddeley and Harry were walking along the school grounds. After having some fun together, climbing trees is painful, they promised never to do it again, without Finn and Leland, at least, and now they were looking for the rest of their friends.

Suddenly a slight earthquake shook the ground. It lasted a few seconds.

"What the heck was that!?" Harry exclaimed, then looked around finally noticing a huge pillar of smoke in the distance.

"Is that in the direction of...?" He quietly asked, not finishing his question.

"Labirinto di Dio...?"

"The Labyrinth of God..." Harry whispered.

"There's no way they'd go down there..." Siddeley said.

"Unless they were forced down there..." Harry suggested. Then gasped. "Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Weren't we wondering why Tom Rogers was talking about that the other day?"

"Oh my god... Wait, he was also saying something about Holley..."

The two of them looked at each other.

"Well we know for sure Holley's down there..."

"Ya know what? I bet at least Leland was spying on her, so he and Finn are with her!"

"And they're inside a coal mine that just exploded!"

"...we have to go. NOW." And they both bolted in the direction of the school.

...

"Finn!" Leland called. "Finn!" He called louder.

Finn coughed. "I'm here!"

"Where's Holley!?"

"I don't know!"

"Holley!" Leland called.

"Holley?" Finn called as well.

"How many people do you think survived that explosion?"

"I have a feeling we were the only ones..." Finn replied, finding that his chain was broken.

"Is your chain off?" Leland asked.

"Yeah, yours?"

"Yes. What about Holley?"

"Hers came off when it came out of the wall."

"See if the door's unlocked. We couldn't reach it before." Leland said. Finn opened the door, and saw a lantern on the floor. He picked it up.

"I found a lantern." He said.

"Great." Leland said. "Let's look for Holley." Finn held up the light. Leland was filthy. So was he, he guessed.

Together they looked through the rubble.

"I found her!" Leland exclaimed. Finn ran over. Holley was even filthier than they were, and her eyes were closed.

"Holley!?"

Leland felt Holley's wrist. "She just unconscious."

"...how do we get out of here?"

Leland looked around. "We could try to find our way back..."

"Yeah. Let's do that... Think the train still works?"

"Only one way to find out." Leland said, and Finn picked up Holley.

...

"But ma'am, we need to talk to him NOW." Siddeley pleaded.

"I'm sorry Siddeley, but the principal is very busy!"

"Too busy for the possible death of his students?" Harry asked.

"What!?"

"Please let us talk to him!" They begged once again. She walked away.

"Sir, Siddeley Wright and Harry Shiftwell are begging to talk to you."

"Alright, I'll talk to them..."

Siddeley and Harry burst into his office.

"Sir, did you feel that earthquake a few minutes ago?" Siddeley asked.

"Yes, why?"

"We know what it was, and you're not going to like it."

"What was it?"

"The The Labyrinth of God." Harry blurted.

"Labirinto di Dio!?"

"Here's what we think from what we already know:" Siddeley said. "Tom Rogers has something do with with something down there, and he kidnaped, if you will, Holley Shiftwell down there for God knows why, and Finn McMissile and Leland Turbo went to go rescue her. Inside the mine exploded, and now they could be dead right now for all we know so we really need to get down there like now!" Siddeley finished, saying the last part really fast.

For a moment the principal just stared at them. Then slowly pressed an intercom button.

"Harmony?" He asked.

"Yes?" Responded a voice.

"Give command of CHROME Academy officers to Mr. Wright and Shiftwell here."

...

"This is so cool! I did not expect him to give us control of them!" Harry said as he, Siddeley, and the CA Officers ran towards the abandoned coal mine.

"We have friends' lives on the line right now, Harry." Siddeley reminded him.

"Right. ...but you gotta admit-"

"I didn't expect this." He interrupted. "We're here." He said.

"Alright, forget about the man cage, just get down there. It'll be quicker." Harry said, and officers-there were about fifteen in total-started down the shaft.

"Now... I've been working on this for a while." Siddeley said, holding up a device.

"What's that?"

"My Filley detector." He answered. "It was just my Finn detector, because Finn naturally gets into a lot of trouble, but I added Holley, too." (**AN: Readers of Raindrops, do you remember the Folley detector? xD Yeah I changed it to Filley. Funnier because that's their shipping name...lol...**)

"Why?"

Siddeley dropped his voice down to a whisper. "Because they're so becoming spy partners one day if Leland dies or something."

"And he's going to die?"

"Well, let's just say Leland's dreams have a tendency of coming true... Be on the lookout for any giants squids at the beach." Siddeley said.

"Mr. Wright and Shiftwell?"

"Yes?" They both said.

"Did you find them?"

Siddeley looked back down at the device. "Found them." He said, diving down the shaft. Both he and Harry were given protective suits just like the officers.

"Wait for me!" Harry said, following him.

...

Finn and Leland were coughing quite a bit.

"Smoke and coal dust... Not a good combination..." Finn said.

"And carbon monoxide." Leland added fearfully. "OH MY GOD!" He exclaimed.

"What-Oh my-Tom!?" Finn said, seeing Tom... Leland knelt down, felt his wrist, and looked up at Finn.

"Is he...?"

"He's dead." Leland said.

"We better hurry if we don't want to be..."

For a while they walked more. Turned out the train was working. After getting off the train, they began to stumble. Finn, carrying the extra weight of Holley, fell over.

"Finn!?"

"I'm alright..." Finn coughed. "Look... Why don't you take Holley and get out of here...?"

"What!? Finn, are you mad!?"

"Le, go!"

"Finn, get up. Siddeley's going to be the new heart-throb of the school if you die down here." Leland joked.

"No, you will."

"Finn Christopher McMissile, get up, man!"

Finn didn't respond.

"Holley's counting on you." Leland said, and Finn slowing got up.

"Only because you said my middle name." Finn told him. "I want to live so I can kill you."

Leland chuckled nervously. "Let's just get out of here alive, okay?"

A while later, Holley began to stir. "Where are we?" She coughed. "And why are you carrying me?" She asked, realizing Finn was holding her, slightly freaking out. She got back on her feet, only to lose balance. She grabbed Finn's arm.

"Out of the cell, as Tom called it." Finn said.

"Where is he? I want to kill him." Holley said.

"Too late." Leland said.

"What?" She asked.

"The explosion got him before you could." Leland said. Holley covered her mouth with her hand.

"He's actually..."

"He's dead." Finn said.

They all coughed some more.

"We have to get out of here." Leland said.

"Who are we kidding? This place is called a labyrinth for a reason!" Finn said.

"We've got to try." Leland said. "Come on, let's go this way."

They all walked a while more before Holley stumbled and fell.

"You must be weak from your concussion." Leland said.

"And you're not?" She weakly asked.

"Good question." He said.

"Come on, we have to keep moving." Finn said. "Leland, how long does it take for carbon monoxide to kill someone?"

"About fifteen to twenty five minutes you pass out from it then die shortly after..."

"We've been down here a lot longer than that..."

"Maybe because it's a coal mine not a car?" Leland suggested.

"We're not going to make it..." Holley said.

"We need to keep moving anyway... Die fighting..." Leland joked weakly.

"Do you think Sid and Harry are wondering where we are?" Finn asked.

"The explosion probably shook the whole school, maybe someone's on their way..."

"Impossible." Finn said. "We should just... Give up... Finn said stumbling over next to Holley.

"No, we have to...have to... We're gonna die..." Leland said, finally giving up and falling over.

"Do you think the time is doubled? I think it's been about fifty minutes since the explosion..." Finn said.

"Yeah..." Leland agreed.

They all felt themselves slowly loosing consciousness.

"That's it. After we pass out we die..." Holley said.

"Mmhm..." Finn said, taking Holley's hand. "Leland?"

"I'm here..."

"You're awesome..."

"You're awesome, too..."

"You're both awesome..." Holley told them.

"Leland, you know, Jessica really liked you..." Holley said.

"Oh... It was nice knowing you two..." Finn and Holley heard him say, then nothing else.

"You too, mate..." Finn said.

"You know I bet every girl in the school is jealous of me right now..." Holley chuckled. "That last one to see Finn McMissile alive."

"And every boy is jealous of me right now..." Finn said.

"How about we make all of them super jealous?" Holley asked.

"How?" Finn asked, looking at Holley.

"By doing this." Holley said, put her hand on Finn's face, and kissed him.

Both of them closed their eyes as they kissed, slowly losing consciousness, until they broke apart and passed out.

...

"They should be right around this corner-oh no..."

An officer ran over to them.

"Oh dear god, are they dead?" Harry asked.

"Not yet..." The officer said. "Come on, men, we have to get them out of here."

**Not yet. Are they gonna make it...?**

**PLEASE REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I is back! Not much to say, just... Yeah. Hi! Hope you enjoy, thanks so much to mah reviewers. :D**

White light was what I saw when I opened my eyes. It hurt and I groaned and closed them again.

"Finn!" Someone said next to me. I ignored them. Partially because I was in pain, partially because I didn't recognize the voice.

"Finn!" The voice said again. My mind was clearing up a bit and the voice started to sound familiar. I tried opening my eyes again and spinning and blurry, was Siddeley looking down at me intently. My vision cleared and I saw he looked worried but relieved.

"S-Sid...?" I managed to say.

"Oh thank God you're all right..." Siddeley breathed.

"Where...?" I started to ask, but my voice sounded like sandpaper.

"Oh, they left this water for you..." Siddeley said reaching off to the side, bringing back a glass of water. I sat up and realized I was in the small hospital area of the school.

"You've been out a while..."

"Define a while." I told Siddeley after taking a sip of water and noticing the IV in my arm.

"Uh... Oh, you know... A few days?"

"What?" I asked astonished. Then remembered something. "Where's Leland and Holley?"

"Right there." Siddeley pointed to the beds next to mine. Harry was sitting next to his sister's bed.

"Hey." He said raising his hand in sort of a half wave.

"Hi..." I said a bit awkwardly. I turned back to Sid.

"Leland woke up before you. He's just taking a nap now because... Well... You know. Real tired after almost dying..."

I nodded. "I must look horrible, don't I?"

"Yeah... Pretty much..." Siddeley smirked. "Hey, want me to go tell all your fangirls you're alive?"

"Oh please don't tell me... They're..."

"Most of the girls in the school are waiting outside that door. It's the afternoon, classes are over... Harry and I get special privileges. So do Holley's three friends. They're not here right now, though. They left but they said they'd be back in a little while..."

"And Tom...?"

"Dead..." Siddeley said.

"His friends?"

"Two survived. But barely. One got his fingers blown off..."

"We weren't in the explosion really, so..."

"You're still really bad though. Breathed in a lot of coal dust and gas and..." Siddeley shivered. "Miracle anyone came out of there alive."

Just then Holley's three friends came bursting through the doors, fighting back desperate girls wanting to get inside.

"Back! Get BACK! Back I say!" The red head yelled at them pushing them back out, while her friend tried closing the door. Eventually the door clicked closed and the two of them sighed and slumped against it. The red head noticed me. "Hey... Finn's awake..."

"What?" The blonde one said and spun around to look at me.

"Please don't tell everyone out there..." I begged them.

The black haired of Holley's friends scoffed. "Don't worry, we're just as annoyed by them... Crazy fangirls..."

"Say the same girls who kidnapped him..." Siddeley told them.

"Hey, who said it was us?" The blonde said.

"Well he was in your closet..." He told them.

Suddenly angry yelling in French was heard from outside. The door opened and slammed shut. "Mère de Dieu, they're crazy..."

"Tomber!?" I exclaimed.

"Siddeley told me what happened and begged the school if I could visit... Thanks for that, I guess..." He said walking over to my bed. "Well you sure look like hell..."

"Yeah, we do, don't we?" Leland asked.

"Awake again, huh?" Siddeley grinned.

"Good to see you alive, Finn." Leland said smiling. "Good to see you too, Tomber."

Tomber smiled...sort of.

"Now we just need Holley to wake up." Holley's red headed friend said plopping down into a chair next to Holley's bed. "Hey, Harry." She greeted.

"Hey, Jessica." He replied. "How are you all?"

"Good, I guess." Jessica replied.

"Eh..." Holley's black haired friend said.

"Guilty." The blonde finished for her.

"Why...?" Harry began to ask.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you... Well maybe..." I told them.

"Speaking of which, where is Tom?" The black haired one asked.

"Katie..." Harry said biting his lip. "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"No...what?"

"Tom's sort of..."

The blonde gasped. "You mean he's... Gone?"

"Sorry, Mary." Harry shrugged. "Actually I'm a bit glad he's gone... Hate to say it but I am. Hey, he broke the rules, majorly, and payed the ultimate price. Also now he won't flirt with Holley whenever he gets the chance..."

"Yeah, she'll be happy about that..." Katie said.

"I still can't believe..." Leland shook his head. "What was be even doing down there?"

"Well it's not continuing now..." I said. "The question is why he wanted Holley down there... And why you gave her to him..." I told Holley's friends.

"We had no idea what would happen!" Katie exclaimed.

"Oh, she's probably going to hate us when she wakes up..." Mary said putting her head in her hands.

"She won't HATE us... Will she?" Said Jessica. Well... Maybe... Oh God... I remember now... We...

"Finn? Are you alright?" Leland asked me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah..."

Leland shook his head again. "No you're not. What's wrong? Something happened after I passed out, didn't it?"

"Yes..." I admitted.

"Well what?" Siddeley asked. Blimey, that's not something I want to tell them...

"Uh... Well... We were talking... And..."

"And?" Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"And... Um, we passed out, the end." I quickly said.

"Finn Christopher McMissile!" Leland exclaimed.

"Oh that's right, I wanted to kill you for that..." I told Leland, who chuckled nervously.

"Can you please just tell us?"

"Wemighthavesortofkissed..." I mumbled quickly.

"What?" Siddeley said. "Say again?"

"Wekindofkissed..." I mumbled again.

"Finn, speak CLEARLY, man!"

"We kissed, all right!?"

Everyone stared at me for a moment. Jessica stood up, and plopped down in a seat next to Leland's bed. "Hi, Leland." She said in a flirtatious tone. Probably because she assumes now that I've kissed Holley there's no use staring at me all day anymore...

"Eh...hi..." Leland said, assuming the same, I'm guessing.

"You what?"

"It was sort of my fault..." Holley said, and everyone turned to look at her.

"Well someone's finally awake..." Harry said.

"Holley we're so sorry!" Mary blurted out. "You don't hate us, do you?"

"Well I am pretty bloody angry..." She said.

"Please forgive us!" Katie begged.

"Wait, what happened exactly?" Tomber asked, clearly confused.

"We kinda turned her over to Tom..." Jessica said.

More angry yelling was heard outside. As whoever was yelling got closer, his yells were more audible.

"Get back! Shoo! Go away! Finn McMissile could be DEAD for all you know! Go mourn somewhere! Go on! Get outta here!" Then the door opened and slammed shut, revealing the Principal Oldenburg. He spun around and he and Tomber narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Culbuter."

"Oldenburg."

Mr. Oldenburg cleared his throat. "Well look who's alive." He said looking from Finn to Leland to Holley.

"Uh, I'm not in trouble, am I?" Holley asked nervously.

Mr. Oldenburg shook his head. "The one who deserves the most punishment unfortunately received the worse punishment he could. The three of you aren't in any trouble. If anything Mr. McMissile and Turbo here should get very high extra credit... Like they need that.

"Uh, sir, not that we want to be punished, but what about us?" Katie asked reluctantly.

"I think that's up to your friend you almost killed." He replied looking from Katie to Holley.

"I forgive them, so... We're all good, right...?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Mr. Oldenburg said putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm positive Mr. Wright and Shiftwell here deserve some praise as well. Oh, Finn... Should I tell all your fangirls you're alive?"

"I'd prefer you didn't..." I told him honestly.

He smiled. "I'll order them back to their dorms afterward."

"Poor Finn when he gets out of here..." Siddeley grinned. "Can I have some of your candy?"

"What candy?" I asked.

"The candy and flowers and stuff everyone's been leaving for you Leland and Holley.

"What?" Leland and Holley and I said.

"Yeah, see, those big three piles of stuff out there? Oh wait... Never mind. But anyway... They're there."

Principal Oldenburg smiled one more time and slowly opened the door and slipped out. From in here we could hear him yelling.

"Alright, alright! I have news, but you need to LEAVE after you hear it!" And suddenly it was silent out there.

There was a pause, then he continued only to be interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Is Finn okay!?"

"Yeeeup!" He said making the word longer than it needed to be.

"Can we see him!?"

"Nope!" He said the same way he said yup.

"Why not!?"

"Come on, I told you and now you need to go back to your dorms! Go on! Shoo! Go celebrate or something like the insane fangirls you are!"

"What about Holley?"

"Yup, she's fine too."

"Dang it! Uh, I mean yay..." Said another voice before mostly everyone out there walked off. I glanced over at Holley, who's jaw was dropped identical to her friends and Harry.

"At least they asked about you, Holley..." Leland said, trying to lighten the mood... And pointing out the fact no one asked about him. I'm not sure which. Probably the latter. Or both. My head hurts, I can't think straight...

"What do you think, Finn?" Leland asked me and I looked up at him.

"Uh..." I said, not having the slightest idea what he was asking.

"You weren't listening, were you." It wasn't a question. I shook my head and fell back down onto my pillows and sighed.

"I'm so tired..." I heard Holley mumble.

"Me too." I said.

"Me four." Leland mumbled. I like over at him.

"Four?" I repeated.

"Yea..." He said before the rest was replaced with snores.

Siddeley and Harry exchanged a glance and tried not to laugh while Holley's friends giggled.

"You two should get some rest, too." Katie encouraged standing up. "Jess, we've got that project to work on, remember?"

"Right..." Jessica said, reluctantly standing up.

"Uh... Kate?" Holley said.

"Yeah?"

"What day is it...?"

"Well the day you were in the coal mine was Saturday..."

"Okay, so, what day is it now...?" She asked reluctantly.

Jessica winced and answered, "Wednesday..."

"...well I'm going back to sleep hoping this is all a dream..." I said and turned onto my side.

"Hush little Finnie don't make a noise, Siddeley's gonna get you a big box of raisins." Siddeley sort of sang. I turned over to face him and stared at him like he belonged in a mental hospital.

"Sweet dreams!" He grinned, got up, and walked out the door, followed by Tomber, Holley's friends and eventually Harry after they said their goodbyes.

I turned back onto my side, and fell asleep.

**So... Good after being gone for so long? I hope? :) Review please? ^^ **


	15. Chapter 15

**No. 4 ^^**

Kiara McMissile: Yes they do! xD Thanks. ^^

dreamfighter920: Woah, gibberish...O.o Okie dokie! ;)

Storywriter8897: I'm glad! ^^ Hope you enjoy again!

Midnightstar314: Lol, I have those a lot. ;P Glad you liked it! :D

Lily McMissile: Haha! True, but don't we? xD I do at least!

thepopstar27: He does indeed. But pretty much so do I... So makes sense for the random story, huh? xD Yay, glad you liked it. ^^

Felicitas Anne McMissile: Hahaha. :D

Enjoy!  
  
Finn's POV

A few months had passed since the "accident." Holley and I are officially together, making my fangirls look upon her with envy since October, and so are Jessica and Leland... Harry and Sid remain single. Eh... They have each other to goof around with.

Tomber left. As soon as Leland, Holley, and I were out of the hospital, he left to do his... Whatever it is he does, now. Black Market? Probably...

Principal Oldenburg announced we'd have an exchange student right after Christmas. Well, it's right after Christmas, we should be expecting him soon. American, is what Mr. Oldenburg had said. Now, I guess, we wait...

No POV

"Hey, Finn." Holley greeted sitting next to Finn one January morning.

"Oh my God..." Harry randomly said.

"What now, Harry." Holley asked with a roll of her eyes.

"I just realized... This school... Is kinda sort of JUST like Hogwarts..."

"How so?" Holley asked, not really interested.

"We stay here all year, but go home for winter break and the summer, and we don't learn normal stuff..."

"Harry, my dear brother, you JUST realized that?"

"Well... Uh..."

"So! About that American exchange student!" Leland said, plopping into a seat. "I heard what his name is." Leland grinned.

"Oh, no, Leland… You didn't break into the principal's office again, did you…?" Jessica asked.

"Of course not! …maybe. But that's beside the point." He said, grinning again.

Jessica sighed. "What is it, then?"

Leland held up his hands and paused dramatically. "Redline."

"Redline?" Siddeley echoed just sitting down himself.

"The name of the American exchange student." Leland explained.

"Le, did you break into the principal's office AGAIN?" Siddeley asked.

"What do you mean "again"?" Mary asked.

"I said maybe. Now… His name is supposedly Redline. His school apparently has some intruders or something so they're sending him over here…"

"Well that's stupid. What if the intruders follow him?" Mary asked.

"Our school's defenses are apparently more advanced than theirs." Leland explained further.

"Hey, Finn, what if he's better looking than you?" Siddeley teased.

"Ha ha." Finn said sarcastically. "I can't say I'd care."

"So I have a question…" Siddeley randomly said.

"Yes, Sid?" Leland asked.

"What are we all going to do for the…you know… Placement tests?"

Near the end of CHROME Academy High School, all the seniors take a placement test to determine whether they will study to be a desk agent or a field agent.

"I have a feeling our little group is going to be broken up…" Holley said.

"I have the same feeling." Jessica said, looking sadly at her best friend.

"Holley, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be a field agent." Leland reassured. "We've watched you in gym, you're awesome." He smiled.

"Thanks…" Holley smiled back. "But still, I'm worried."

"And another thing…" Mary said. "Why is an exchange student coming so close to the end of the year?"

The entire table stared at her. "What?" She asked.

"Mary, it's January." Katie told her.

"Oh… Then why is Sid brining the placement tests up!?"

"Ugh…" Holley facepalmed.

…

"As you know, the end of the year is but a few months away." Mr. Thamer continued. "Usually the smartest in math are desk agents. However! Field agents must also be very skilled in math to calculate how to pick locks, calculate…things…and other tasks."

Holley looked over at Finn who nudged her. She then looked down at his scratch paper. She covered her mouth to keep from giggling. Finn had drawn a doodle of a stickman using numbers to hide from missiles.

"Mr. McMissile? Is something wrong?" Mr. Thamer asked him.

"No, sir." Finn answered.

Mr. Thamer turned and continued his lesson. Teachers had been even easier on Finn, Holley, and Leland since the coal mine. Siddeley and Harry, too, for saving their friends.

Just as Mr. Thamer was finishing, the bell rang, and the class eventually all exited the room.

…

Finn walked into his dorm after classes that day to find Leland, Siddeley, and Harry all gathered around the TV, which had dramatic music coming from it.

"Yes! Llamas attack!" Siddeley exclaimed.

"Come on, giant drill!" Harry said.

"Alright, can we stop doing random disasters and do fire or something?" Leland asked.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked and the three of them turned.

"Playing Sim City Creator…?" Harry said.

"It's fun! You build a city, and then… DESTROY it! It's awesome!" Siddeley explained.

"I'm usually the one who builds it." Leland added dryly.

"Uh huh…" Finn said, still confused.

"Because you're best at it!" Harry told him.

"Well take a break and let's do our homework." Finn told them.

"I agree completely!" Leland said, standing up.

Siddeley wasn't listening and had switched to a different city. "Back to Sid town!"

The TV beeped and Harry groaned. "Event occurred."

"If it's ANOTHER cat, I-" Siddeley began saying when the event popped up, saying something about a kitten being stuck in a tree and firefighters rescuing it.

"UGH!" Siddeley yelled.

…

Exactly one week later, that morning, the exchange student arrived.

"Dad gum! This place is cool!"

**Okay, be honest, who saw that coming? …Naty, I know you did, it was your idea! xD **

**That Sim City Creator thing… That happened with my brothers and I. xD They were playing that and I was typing this, and the event that a kitten gets stuck in a tree and the firefighters save it and it's adopted by the informer. A LOT. And I said, "If it's ANOTHER kitten, I-" "A kitten was stuck in a tree bah blah blah" "UGH! NO ONE CARES ABOUT A STUPID KITTEN!" **

**So…yeah. xD Review? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay... I totally blanked on this chapter... So forgive me if it's bad. ^^; **

**Captain Jamie Tiberia Kirk: Thanks I'm glad! :D**

**Storywriter8897: That, I believe, is one of the best reviews I have ever received. ^_^ **

**thepopstar27: LOL! XD I did! xD **

**Lilly McMissile: Eeeeyerp! MIND BLOWN **

**Lunan95: Lol, 'course I love you big sis! ;) I update! ^^ **

"Mr. McMissile!"

Finn turned to see the principal and a boy he'd never seen before one Saturday afternoon.

"I want you to show the new student around."

"Howdy." The boy said in a southern American accent.

"Hello..." Finn said, observing the dirty jeans, white t-shirt and worn out leather jacket he wore.

"Introduce him to your friends, show him around, the like." He smiled.

"Yes sir." Finn said, and Mr. Oldenberg left.

"My name's Finn." Finn said, holding out his hand to shake.

"Well hey there, Finn! Mah name's Mater!" The boy said energetically shaking Finn's hand.

"M-Mater?" Finn repeated. What happened to Redline? He wondered.

"Yeah, like Tuh Mater, but without the tuh!"

"Uh huh..." Finn said, clearly still confused.

"Dad gum this place is cool, when I was told I was done bein' transferred this ain't at all what I had in mind!"

"Right... Well Mr. Oldenberg said to show you around, so, I guess we should start with my friends?" Finn suggested.

"Okie dokie!" Mater happily agreed, and the two of them walked through the school.

...

"Leland, you were wrong!" Finn called, entering his dorm room, only to find... No one was there. "Leland? Siddeley? Harry?" Finn said, looking around. He finally spotted a note on his bed. Picking it up, he read:

Finn,  
the three of us went with Holley and her friends where you were kidnapped by ninjas. Be back soon.  
-Siddeley

"Where I was captured by ninjas, of course..." Finn grumbled. "Why not just call it the edge of the woods?" He turned to Mater.

"You was captured by ninjas?"

"Long story..." Finn sighed. "Apparently my girlfriend's friends thought it would be a good way to set the two of us up by kidnapping me and locking me in their closet..."

"Haha! Dad gum! Did it work?"

"Sort of, I think. It was a while after that happened we got together. Something much bigger that they technically were still a part of..." Finn trailed off thinking about the coal mine.

"What big thing?"

"I'd rather not talk about it..."  
Finn said. "Long story short... We were almost killed..." Finn explained. "I think I still have carbon monoxide poisoning..." He grumbled.

"Okay... So is I gonna meet 'em?"

"Yeah, come on." Finn smiled, trying to block out unpleasant memories.

...

"INTRUDER! ATTACK!" Siddeley yelled from in a tree, jumped down with Harry, and restrained Finn and Mater.

"Siddeley!" Finn exclaimed. Sid released him. "Whoops. Sorry Finn." He smiled sheepishly.

"Right." Finn raised an eyebrow at him.

"What about him?" Harry asked.

"Let him go, he's the new exchange student.

Harry pretty much dropped him in surprise.

"Thanks..." Mater grumbled.

"Redline?" Leland asked, walking out with Jessica.

"Huh? Naw, mah name's Mater." Mater smiled.

"...right..." Leland said, then whispered something to Jessica, who shrugged.

Holley climbed down from a tree and walked over to Finn.

Mater looked from Leland and Jessica, to Holley... And time seemed to go in slow motion and she was surrounded by sparkles.

"Hello, intruder." She giggled kissing his cheek. Finn smiled.

And those sparkles exploded. She was Finn's girlfriend... Mater thought sadly.

"So... Mater, huh?" She asked.

He nodded. "You must be Holley..."

"Yup." Holley smiled. "And that's Leland and Jessica," Holley pointed. "And...where's Katie and Mary?" She wondered aloud.

"Ohoh! Um... I don't know." Harry said.

Holley sighed. "This is my idiot twin, Harry."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed.

"We're nowhere." Someone said behind her followed by psychotic laughter and she jumped and spun around.

Katie and Mary burst out laughing.

"Katie!" Holley slapped her friend in the arm.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" Mary grinned.

...

"It was nice meeting you, Mater." Holley smiled in front of Finn's dorm room later that day.

"Nice meetin' you too, Miss Holley." Mater grinned. Holley giggled a bit.

"Hope you enjoy CHROME Academy." She smiled at him, have Finn a quick kiss, and walked away with Katie and Mary. She stopped suddenly and turned back.

"Jessica!" She yelled, ending Jessica and Leland's long kiss. She grinned, blushing and ran over to Holley, and the four of them walked away.

Siddeley grinned and nudged Leland raising his eyebrows. Leland glanced over and punched him. Harry cracked up.

Finn, Holley, and their friends had shown Mater around the school after going inside. Now Finn had to take him to the principal's office to find out in which room he'd be staying.

It turned out, he was staying with the Mexican Exchange student.

"Hola, amigos! McMissile! Long time no see!"

"Right... Um... Pablo, this is Mater. He's the new exchange student and he's sharing a dorm with you."

"Oh excellente! It gets lonely here all alone!"

"I can imagine..." Finn nervously laughed.

"Dad gum, hi!" Mater shook Pablo's hand similar to the way he shook Finn's. "Ya know I done got some Uncles and Aunts and Cousins in Mexico! I live in Arizona so I don't like too far away from them!"

"Fantastico! Hey, do you like waffles?" Finn heard before walking away.

Arizona? Wasn't the exchange student supposed to be from Michigan? Finn wondered once again. Either Leland was wrong, or...

We've got the wrong guy. Finn realized, stopping in his tracks.

**Sorry it was kinda short... I told you, I drew a blank! xP Review? Per favore? *cute eyes* **


End file.
